Mr and Mrs Kirby
by GemmaMaryEllen
Summary: Fanfiction of What happened to Jonah and Cesca after Episode 20 in series 6.
1. Chapter 1

Mr and Mrs Kirby - Cesca and Jonah fan fiction

Chapter 1- Events after the wedding

Cesca

I haven't seen Jonah since I was dragged away from him, minutes after I became Mrs Kirby. I love him so much and miss him so much but I'm sat here in a cell just for falling in love with the wrong person. People said I should have thought before I became involved with him as they believe it is wrong. But surely anyone who has fallen in love will understand how you can't stop it. Though I am looking at a jail sentence, I would not change anything which happened. I just hope that if I am imprisoned then I will be released before the baby is born so we can all be a family.

Everyday as I sit here all I think about is Jonah and our baby, I wish he was allowed to come and see me but it isn't allowed even if it was I doubt Marcus would let him come and see me. I want to write to him assure him I am ok but it isn't allowed, why is life so cruel?

The trial is in a week, I am dreading it as I could be sent to prison for a long time which isn't something I want. Though I will see Jonah there but I will have to face everyone else at court including all of my ex colleagues, Jonah's family and my family. I don't know how my parents have reacted to this as I haven't spoken to them but I hope they will understand though part of me doubts this very much.

Jonah

I love her so much, she is all I think of every second of every minute of every hour of every day. I haven't seen her in a week which is killing me, I want her here with me. I wish people understood this isn't wrong, she didn't take advantage and that Cesca and the baby are my family and they need to accept that.

It's unbearable here with my Dad as he wants me to concentrate on schoolwork which I am unable to do as every thought in my mind is of Cesca Kirby, my wife, the mother of my child, my soulmate and my one true love. Dad keeps saying nasty things about her which creates arguments between us as I love her and can't stand him saying these things. Ruth is starting to come round to the idea that Cesca is my wife which helps as I can talk to someone about her.

I want to leave this hellhole as I hate it here so much but I don't know where to go but I will have to wait until the Trial is over. The one thing that is keeping me going is that i will be able to see Cesca at the Trial. Though one thing looms over us is that she could be sent to prison and we don't know for how long for if she is sentenced. I thought about what I would do if she didn't come out until after the baby was born. I would have to cope as a single parent for a while which I know is tough but I'm sure I could handle it.

I wrote her a letter and I want to send it but we aren't allowed contact before the trial but Dad wouldn't let me send it anyway. This is the letter

Dear Mrs Cesca Kirby,

I love you so much Cesca and I love the baby so much, never forget this. I wish you were here with me, laying in my arms with me whispering sweet nothings in your ear. I will be here when everything is over. I love you

Love Jonah xxx

i tossed it in the bin, knowing that she wouldn't be able to see it and I knew that words aren't enough to show how much I love her as she needs me now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - The Trial

Cesca

The Trial is today, I haven't slept as Jonah has been in my head all night with brief interruptions of my worries about what happens if I am imprisoned until after the baby is born which is a strong likelihood. How will Jonah cope? Will his family help? My family can't help as they live in Spain. I wouldn't be allowed to see my baby and miss out on bonding with them.

I am walking into court and I look around to see many faces which are familiar with a cold expression towards me. Though one face sticks out through the crowd with a wide grin when he saw me, oh how I love Jonah so much I fall even further every time I see him. I noticed something which surprised me which was Ruth sitting next to Marcus slightly smiled at me which surprised me.

I was led into the dock where I gave my details then I gave a statement then Jonah gave a statement which he defended me a lot after which we were cross examined by the barristers which was very intense. Then court was adjourned for the judge to consider everything and decide on everything.

Ten minutes later, court began session again and the judge gave their ruling. The judge found me guilty of abuse of a position of trust with someone under 18, the judge said I had been very stupid doing what I did but I had fallen in love with Jonah and he had fallen in love with me which she could empathise with as she knew what love was like. She sentenced me to 2 weeks in prisons, which I had already served and so they were letting me go. Also I am allowed to teach again which I am so happy about.

Jonah

I didn't sleep as all I thought about was Cesca all night and our baby. My Dad and Ruth didn't sleep as I could hear Ruth moving around her room and Dad pacing downstairs. Breakfast was awkward between the four of us as Mum slept over here last night as well so we could leave early. My Dad only spoke at breakfast to tell me that she deserves to be imprisoned and that I will never see her again, Mum nodded in agreement most of the time whilst Ruth kept very quiet. I think she was happy as Harry promised to be at court to sit with her.

I'm sitting in court waiting for everything to start and I turned around to see Cesca walking in and I couldn't stop the huge grin which was spreading all over my face. I then glimpsed my father and Mrs Fisher's disapproving faces, which still didn't phase me. I noticed that Ruth slightly smiled at Cesca which made me feel happier as at least one family member of mine might be warming to the idea of us.

Cesca was led into the dock and gave her details and a statement about everything that happened. Then I gave a statement which I defended her a lot in as she doesn't deserve to be locked up. Then we were both cross examined where the prosecution twisted a lot of things which I hated. They then adjourned court for ten minutes.

Those ten minutes ticked by painfully as the Judge decided mine and Cesca's future, then the judge came back and delivered his ruling. He found Cesca guilty and then sentenced her to two weeks in jail which she already had served! Plus she is allowed to teach again!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – After the Trial

Cesca

'You are free to go Mrs Kirby!' The Judge announced. As soon as I stepped out of the dock, Jonah ran towards me and kissed me so passionately, I couldn't have been happier at that moment as I was free to live my life with Jonah and I kept my job. Jonah and I walked out of court holding hands with big grins on both of our faces. We got outside and Marcus and all of Jonah's family were standing there with Karen and Harry Fisher. Marcus and Karen didn't look happy at all with the outcome. Marcus stepped forward and said 'Jonah, get away from here now! We are leaving now!' Jonah's grin turned into anger which quickly spread across his face. Jonah snarled 'No, I love her so leave us alone! You do not tell me what to do!' After he said this, he gave his Dad a swift punch in the face which sent him staggering. He took my hand then and we walked off to where a taxi was waiting for us. The taxi drove us back to my flat and we quickly got out of the car. As soon as I opened the door, we started kissing passionately.

I woke up the next morning with the biggest smile on my face as I was free, I had my husband, I had our baby who I can't wait to meet and I still have a job. I loved this new life, then I remembered today was the first day back at school and I was seeing Karen first thing. The Jonah woke up and said 'Morning Beautiful, are you ready for today?' I didn't know how to answer as I was very apprehensive.

We got ready and had a quiet breakfast the drove off to school together for the first time ever which was such a good feeling. When we got to school, Marcus was dropping Ruth off and seemed to be having an argument with her and then she ran off towards Harry Fisher. Marcus shot a glare in my direction which Jonah saw and whispered to me about not worrying about him, he gave me a quick kiss before hurrying off to speak to Ronan.

I walked up the steps as a many pairs of eyes watched me as they were very curious as to what was going on, I walked in the door to see Adanna standing with Chris and Karen. Karen motioned for me to follow her to her office which I did, we got into her office and Chris closed the door. Karen sat down and started to speak, 'So you have been given the all clear to teach again which I am glad about as you are a good teacher who made a big mistake but there is one question I have of you, do you want your job back here?' Nothing surprised me more than what Karen was saying and all I managed to say was 'Yes.' Then she smiled at me and said I could go. I anted to ask her what had changed her mind but decided against it.

I walked to my first lesson, which was Year 12 boys, and all of them were surprised to see me especially Jonah as we thought Karen wouldn't give me my job back. I walked towards my desk asking the boys to sit on their chairs, be quiet and get their books out in Spanish. The lesson went rather quickly then I dismissed them and Jonah hung back to speak to me.

He walked over and exclaimed 'I'm so glad you have your job back!' I replied with 'So am I Jonah, I can't actually believe it, she was so nice to me!' Jonah gave me a swift kiss and hurried off to his next lesson.

Classes passed rather quickly, I dreaded going into the staffroom at lunch but I just walked straight in as if nothing had happened. As soon as I walked in everyone stopped their conversations and stared at me, I could make an educated guess that they were discussing my return. Ruby was the first to remark in a loud whisper I shouldn't be there but I just ignored her. Adanna stood in the kitchen area staring at me frostily so I just walked around her to pick up my mug. Tom came over and asked if I was alright and I replied by saying that I was fine thank you. Then Adanna turned around and said 'Why are you doing this? Why are you splitting up the Kirby family? Do you know how much Marcus is hurting from this?' This surprised me and I replied with 'Jonah chose to be with me, it's his choice. He said that Marcus had his chance and blew it after the court case. Also how come you know everything going on with Marcus?' She muttered that it was none of my business and sat down.

The rest of the day went well, I couldn't wait to go home and lay on the sofa with Jonah. I met him outside my classroom and we walked off together. When we walked into the car park, e both noticed the Kirby's car was there again and Ruth was arguing with her father once again which confused me. I asked Jonah if he knew what was going on and he said he didn't. Then Adanna walked over and Ruth rolled her eyes and walked away from him.

Jonah and I exchanged a glance and rushed after Ruth who was actually walking towards my car I noticed. Jonah shouted 'Ruth! What's going on?' We all stopped by the car and Ruth filled us in on what was going on "Dad has been really annoying since the Trial always going on about you letting him down and saying nasty stuff about Miss Montoya! Then he has a new girlfriend as well who is Miss Lawal which I don't like at all! So I stopped going home and spend all my time with Harry as I don't like going to Mum's as I don't like her boyfriend as you know. So Dad and I are always arguing and now he's blaming me for going 'off the rails' which is absurd!' We both were shocked by everything which had gone on and I also found it quite funny Ruth still wouldn't call me Cesca or Mrs Kirby.

Jonah turned to me and whispered in my ear if it was alright if Ruth stayed which I said was ok.

Jonah stepped forward and gave his sister a hug and said she could stay with us, they looked so cute!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – A quiet evening in

**Just a quick note that I have decided to bring Ruth into the story a lot more, hope you like this chapter xx**

Cesca

We drove home in silence as Ruth was sitting in the back seat, texting someone who I guessed would be Harry. We got in and Jonah said to Ruth, we could go and get all of her stuff from the house before Marcus got back which we went and did. It was the second time I had seen the time I had seen their house, as the first time was the day Ruth went missing. I hated thinking back to the day as if me and Tom hadn't of found her, she could of died. Jonah noticed something was wrong and asked what was wrong and I explained so he understood straight away. I helped Ruth pack up whilst Jonah cleared all of his stuff as well. Her room wasn't what I expected as I expected it to be like a little girl's room with pink walls and all neat. But it wasn't I noticed a few pictures which surprised me as one of them she had a beer in her hand and she was standing with Vicki at a party whilst another she was hugging Harry Fisher. She saw me staring at them and said this wasn't what you expected my room to be like at all was it? Which I replied no as that was the truth. She turned around and said I just grew up which Dad wasn't happy about which caused a lot of arguments. Jonah walked in surprised at how the room looked and asked what had happened and Ruth replied with I redecorated can you not see that! I laughed at her remark, once everything had been collected we left.

We got home and we showed Ruth her new room and she went and sat down at the desk and started doing homework which showed some things never changed. We had a nice dinner together until there was a loud banging noise on the front door. I opened the door knowing who it was and there stood Marcus with Adanna not far behind. He started shouting 'First you took my son and now my daughter, where the hell is she Cesca?' I calmly replied 'She's sitting in the kitchen eating dinner Marcus.' He barged his way in with Adanna following which I rolled my eyes at. He shouted 'Ruth what the hell are you playing at? You just left me a note saying you had gone!' Ruth calmly said ' Stop shouting and I have come to live here with Jonah and Cesca as I hate it at home as I don't like your girlfriend and all you ever talk about is Jonah letting you down which I disagree with so much! Also you complain about me going off the rails when in fact all I did was grow up and go to a party with some friends and get myself a boyfriend!' Marcus didn't know how to reply to what Ruth said and just whispered something like I'm losing my little girl. I said 'Marcus and Adanna sit down, maybe everyone can talk calmly for once.' Jonah didn't seem fazed by any of this and got up and walked into the living room muttering something about watching a TV programme. Marcus then turned to Ruth and said 'Please come home I have already lost your brother and I don't want to lose you as well' Ruth then said 'I'm not coming home when I know you can't accept my life and what I do and like I have said I do not like Ms. Lawal so I won't be returning.' With that Marcus got up and they both left.

I went and joined Jonah in the living room where he was sitting writing his Spanish coursework on the computer. I turned the TV on and started to paint my nails whilst watching it and Ruth sat on the other sofa texting someone so I decided to start a conversation with her as she was Jonah's sister and I don't actually know her that well. I said to Ruth 'So Harry Fisher is your boyfriend then?' She replied cautiously after glancing to make sure her brother wasn't listening to her 'Yeah why are you asking?' 'I realized I don't know you really Ruth so I thought we could get to know each other better.' She smiled at me then and was about to say something when her phone rang and she picked 'Oh hi Vic…. You want to meet up tomorrow…Shopping sounds good, yeah no lads will be good…I still have to get Jonah's present for his birthday so will be perfect….I don't know what he's doing, why don't you ask him you're one of his best mates?... I don't expect an invite tov his party as I am his little sister…Have you not noticed that I don't attend the same parties as him as I know what he will say….See you tomorrow, love you too bye.' I still had to get Jonah's present as well which Ruth reminded me with her conversation. Jonah looked up from the computer and said to Ruth 'Had enough of discussing me then?' She just laughed at him and said 'I knew you were listening to my conversation! Anyway what are you doing for your birthday, everyone wants to know.' He replied 'I haven't discussed it with Cesca yet but I wanted to do a small barbeque, if that's ok with you Ces.' I smiled at him and nodded in agreement. He then said 'I'll tell them all tomorrow.' Then everyone went back to our own worlds and then Ruth disappeared up to her new room so me and Jonah had some time alone which they didn't take for granted.

So much for a quiet evening they had planned together but it had turned out to be nice minus all of the stuff with Marcus which Cesca was sure that she hadn't heard the last of. But she could deal with it then as just then it was her and Jonah together which made her so happy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – A day at school and shopping with the girls

Ruth

I got up this morning, it feels weird staying here as Ms. Montoya is my teacher, I don't even call her by her first name and I always forget she is now Mrs Kirby as she is married to my brother which is weird to think. I am glad I am here though it got really bad at home as all Dad did was talk about how Jonah had let him down and _that_ woman by which he meant Cesca for taking away his little boy. Then when him and Ms. Lawal became close I didn't like it.

I was sitting here in registration and I got a note to report to Mrs Fisher's office straight away, which I did. So I gave Harry a reassuring smile and excused myself from registration and walked there. I lightly knocked on the door and entered, I found Mrs Fisher, Dad, Mum, Ms. Lawal, Mr Mead and Ms. Montoya sitting there. Mrs Fisher said 'Ruth can you please sit down. We are here to discuss where you are living at the moment.' I rolled my eyes at that point which Ms. Montoya smiled at and Mrs Fisher gave a me a glare for. She carried on by saying 'So do you care to share with us what is going on at the moment Ruth as your father said you walked out last night and your mother said you refuse to live there, what is going on?' I replied 'I refuse to live at Mum's anymore as I don't get on with her boyfriend and at Dad's it was just so stressful all he did was complain about Jonah letting him down and have a go at me for supposedly going off the rails also I don't like his new girlfriend!' Mrs Fisher asked me 'How have you gone off the rails then Ruth?' I replied back by saying 'I haven't gone off the rails, I just grew up. This is about the fact he isn't happy I have a boyfriend and I spend a lot of my time with him which was better than sitting listening to him being bitter about Jonah. He's also not happy because I have made friends and I like to go out with them.' Mrs Fisher asked my Dad 'Why aren't you happy about your daughter having a boyfriend? Is he a bad influence? (I laughed at this point) Also wasn't the point of Ruth coming to Waterloo Road to make friends and learn to socialize?' My Dad then replied in an angry voice 'She no longer cares about her studies just her boyfriend who when she isn't with all she does is text him. Also when she says going out with her friends, she means going to parties and not returning until 7 o'clock the next morning, still smelling of alcohol.' She turned to me then and asked 'Who is this boyfriend then which comes over your studies? Also who are these friends you go out with?' I didn't know how to reply without getting all 3 of Mrs Fisher's children in trouble. I looked at Cesca who just said 'You need to tell her who they are.' So I turned to Mrs Fisher who looked very suspicious at this point and I said 'My boyfriend is Harry and the friends I go out with are Vicki, Jess and Bex also sometimes I go out with Emily James.' Mrs Fisher looked rather surprised and muttered something like well that explains a lot then. Then asked me to wait outside.

Cesca

As soon as Ruth went through the door and Mrs Fisher looked up as finding out Harry had a girlfriend was a shock. She turned to Ruth's mother and Marcus and said 'Ruth seems unhappy at the moment judging by what she has said.' Marcus cut in there whilst glaring at me 'It's been since the whole thing to do with Cesca.' I then turned to him as I wasn't going to let him get away with that 'Its not just my fault as it is your behavior which has driven her away as maybe if you had considered whether she wanted Adanna in her life before pushing Adanna into her life, maybe you should have considered how she felt about Harry before having a go at her for having a boyfriend also about the party thing all teenagers do that and she said to me when I asked her where did she go until 7 o'clock that she stayed at the Fisher's house in Jess' room with Vicki as she didn't want to disturb you as it was 11 o'clock. She doesn't want to go back to your house, she has made that very clear to me Marcus and she is welcome to stay at my house for as long as she likes as she is Jonah's sister and right now home doesn't sound too good for her.' Karen looked at me in a funny way then said 'She obviously trusts you for her to tell you all of that and she does sound happier at your house also it might be better if she is with Jonah for now.' I smiled at Karen at this point then Marcus got up and walked out then Ruth's mother walked off as well. Ruth appeared in the doorway then and asked what was going to happen and Mrs Fisher motioned for her to sit down and then I got up and was about to leave when Ruth turned asked me to stay so I sat back down. Mrs Fisher started saying to Ruth 'I can understand why your parents are worried about you to do with staying out till the early morning even though you were safe also can you let my three children know I would like to speak to all of them as soon as possible.' She smiled and before she left she tuned around and said thank you to me and I smiled back at her. Mrs Fisher turned to me then 'Cesca can you keep an eye on her as we really don't want her going off the rails. Also make sure no more coming in late from parties that sort of thing.' I smiled and said 'I am sure her brother will make sure of that more than me as they had a disagreement last night as he found out that she was at the same party as him not too long ago and he doesn't like that she has a boyfriend even if it is Harry.' Karen then said 'That was a surprise to me when she said that and you were the only one who didn't look surprised because I guess you already knew.' I replied back to Karen 'Yes I did know as I worked it out when I saw them holding hands at my trial when you and Marcus weren't looking also I asked her outright if it was Harry last night and she said yes.' Karen smiled at me then I left to go to class.

Jonah

I had been waiting all of registration to speak to Cesca where was she as class would begin in five minutes. Then I saw her walk down the hallway and into the classroom rather distractedly. Then she noticed me and turned around to speak to me 'Where were you this morning? Did you not get the note to go to Karen's office?' I looked at her and said 'No, I came to see you as soon as the teacher registered me. What's happened?' I was really worried at this point and she started walking to the front of the classroom and said 'Your parents were in about Ruth as obviously neither of them are happy about everything.' I felt like saying is that all but I didn't. then I walked up to her and said 'How about we go out tonight for a romantic meal just me and you?' She then said 'It'll have to be late as I have to go shopping for your presents for your birthday and then we can go for a nice meal.' I leant in to give her a swift, loving kiss before everyone came in.

Ruth

The rest of the day went vey smoothly as I spent my lunchtime sitting on the field with Harry just sitting there talking about things. Then we had Spanish last lesson and Vicki and I sat there gossiping about our boyfriends though we got told off three times which was funny.

As soon as class finished we went to meet Jess and Bex to go shopping at the local shopping centre. We all bought outfits for Jonah's birthday party and chatted about things which was fun. Then Vicki, Jess and Bex had to go as Mrs Fisher was picking them up. So I walked through town to Jonah's favourite shop to find him a present. A shop assistant was helping me to pick something out when in walked Jonah and Cesca looking rather happy. They hadn't noticed me so I asked the assistant to putting everything through the till quickly. Unfortunately, I wasn't quick enough as Cesca noticed me. She walked over to me and said 'Hello Ruth, I am surprised to see you here as you told me you were going to Trafford centre with the girls.' I turned and said 'I just walked from there, I am just buying some stuff.' Cesca then realized I was buying Jonah's present. Jonah said 'Do you want a lift home as you don't want to walk back.' I accepted his offer and luckily he didn't see what I got him. After ten minutes they gave up looking and we all left, we drove home in silence apart from Cesca saying to me could I behave better in Spanish tomorrow as Vicki and I shouldn't of talked the whole way through the lesson.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – An Evening to remember

Cesca

I spent ages doing my hair and make up also choosing my dress as I wanted to look good for Jonah as this was our first evening out together as a married couple. We had never been on a date out before as it was such a secret so this was something I wanted to look good for.

Jonah

I couldn't wait for tonight's dinner out with Cesca, it was our first proper date as a couple and I couldn't wait for it. She's taking ages to get ready but I don't mind as I know we will have a wonderful evening when we get to the restaurant. It will be nice to have some alone time as at the moment Ruth is always here and we only have a few months until the baby is born which I can't wait for. Ruth is staying in this evening to do her homework.

Ruth

Jonah and Cesca are going out this evening for a meal, I told them I was staying in but I finished my homework then I texted Vicki asking if I wanted to go to a bar in Manchester so I'm going out but I won't tell Jonah. Tonight should be good!

Cesca

We have finally left the house to go out for a meal. Jonah booked us such a nice table in a posh restaurant, I don't really care as I have Jonah here so I don't care about the table. Things were going so good until Marcus Kirby walked in with Adanna. We both clocked each other immediately but got on with our evenings.

When we finished our meal, we left the restaurant and Marcus and Adanna happened to be leaving at the same time which was awkward. Marcus came over and said hi in a frosty tone, which was better than shouting angrily at us. We were all about to walk our separate ways when of all people Ruth walked out of the bar opposite the restaurant, looking slightly drunk. She was walking with linked arms with Vicki and was laughing until she noticed everyone. She stopped in her tracks then Marcus shouted 'Ruth here NOW!' She crossed the road with Vicki, very reluctantly. Marcus started shouting how she shouldn't of been in there or been out drinking. I couldn't believe she lied about staying in and Jonah looked very angry and annoyed. Jonah then started to have a go at Vicki, 'I told you to look after her and make sure she didn't get into any trouble. So you decided to go out for a drink with her!' Vicki just stood there until she spoke 'Ruth asked me to go out with her (Ruth nodded at this point to confirm it) and she isn't a little kid anymore. I know you are protective of her but you need to back off as she only had the one beer. Unlike you I may add!' Jonah didn't know how to reply so I stepped in 'Ruth, you shouldn't of lied about where you were tonight. I think that's what everyone is more angry about.' Ruth protested 'I didn't lie as I didn't decide to go out until ten minutes after you left as I finished all of my homework, anyway Vicki and I are going to go now anyway, bye.' Jonah stopped her there and said 'You are going nowhere but Vicki can leave if she needs to get her bus back.' Vicki nodded and left at this point.

Ruth

I hated seeing the anger and disappointment in Dad, Jonah, Cesca and Ms. Lawal's eyes. Then Dad said 'Ruth why do you behave like this? You never used to! Where's the old Ruth gone?' This angered me so I shot back something about how I am not that sheltered little kid anymore and I have a life and I just wanted to go out and have some fun with Vicki. Then I told him to leave me alone and walked off. I started walking towards the bus station and when I got there Vicki was sitting there. 'You alright Ruth?' I shrugged and noticed she was looking at someone behind me, I turned to see Ms. Lawal had followed me. She started speaking 'I think you need to go back and apologise to your Dad, Jonah and Cesca for your behaviour as you have really upset your Dad lately and Jonah and Cesca trusted you and took you into their home and this is how you repay them!' I rolled my eyes at this point then the bus turned up and I just stepped on to it and I watched from the window as Ms. Lawal disappeared from view.

Jonah

Adanna had gone after Ruth and had been gone for 10 minutes when she came back into view on her own. Dad was first in 'What happened?' Adanna said 'I told her she needed to apologise to all of you and she rolled her eyes and got on the bus and left.' Dad just shook his head and muttered something like I give up on that girl. I was angry at her but didn't care that much about it as I knew I had acted worse before and wasn't going to be hypocritical. I just don't like the fact that she lied. Him and Adanna walked off, I noticed Adanna briefly smiled at Cesca before they left which surprised me. Cesca and I walked back to the car then forgetting everything that had just happened and we just chatted about anything and everything. We both couldn't wait for the scan which was the next day.

Cesca

We pulled up outside of the house in the car, I noticed the front room light was on so I thought that Ruth must be back. I was just about to open the front door when Jonah started to kiss me passionately, I lost track of everything completely at that moment. He led me upstairs still kissing me passionately and pushing me onto the bed.

I woke up hours later after a passion filled night to find Jonah wasn't beside me. I found him downstairs talking with Ruth. I walked into the living room and Jonah cheekily smiled at me then carried on with his conversation with Ruth. 'So why were you so rude to Adanna last night and why don't like her?' Ruth replied 'Because I wasn't going to apologise to Dad for being a normal teenager, I mean you never apologised for just going out for a drink and technically I didn't lie so I wasn't going to apologise for that either. (I laughed at that as it was so like Ruth) I don't like Adanna because she was pat of the reason you two got found out as I hadn't told you this before but they day everything came out. They asked me if you were at home that night or at Ronan's and I said you weren't at home or at Ronan's as Vicki had been round the night before and it was her who told Mrs Fisher along with Mr Mead. Then after everything she was badmouthing Cesca along with Dad which I didn't like as Cesca makes you happy which is all I wanted for my big brother just to be happy.' I couldn't believe that the reason she didn't like Adanna was solely down to me. Then Ruth's phone rang and she started talking to Harry so Jonah and I went to get some breakfast, as today is the day of the scan, we are so happy!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – The scan

Cesca

It had been an eventful evening the night before and I was glad that all that was done with. We had a nice, quiet breakfast. Then Ruth left for school as Harry was standing outside waiting for her, they looked so cute. Jonah and I drove to the hospital for my scan. We were both so nervous and really excited. We sat in a waiting room for what seemed like hours but in fact were just a few minutes before 'Francesca Montoya, Room 4, Nurse Lloyd.' Flashed on the screen in the waiting room. They didn't know I was married now so had a different name.

We knocked on the door and walked in, Jonah's hand clutching onto mine as we were both so nervous about this scan.

She put some gel onto my stomach and then put a monitor which showed the baby, it was unbelievable! Everything suddenly became so real, we were going to become parents and be a proper family. I was overjoyed and Jonah seemed to be incredibly happy as well judging by his wide grin. The nurse then turned and said to us, "You are expecting twins!" We were both in shock but it was even better than just one baby. I pictured our own little family, Jonah and I with the twins, I imagined a girl and a boy, as it was too early to tell the sex of the babies. I couldn't stop smiling at this picture and I looked over Jonah who just couldn't stop smiling either. The nurse printed a picture of our two babies off, which I will hold forever dear.

Jonah

I am so happy. I have my incredible wife and two babies on the way, wow my life is brilliant. All of the pain and struggle over the past few months seems worth it now as I have my family.

Cesca

We drove back to school ecstatically after the scan. We walked our separate ways, which saddened me a little, but it didn't spoil my mood. I was grinning all day throughout every class, nothing dampened my mood. I had Year 12 boys last which meant Jonah was there, he seemed really happy as well. The lesson flew by. Then I had to go to a meeting in the staff room, which I didn't want to go to but I still went to. Jonah said he would meet me at home. I walked into the staffroom and Marcus was standing there talking with Karen and Adanna which intrigued me, I sat down next to Tom who looked as confused as I did. Then Karen began speaking 'Marcus will be rejoining us in teaching as of Monday and I thought we should all welcome him back properly.' Everyone just looked on until Grantley said 'Why is he coming back when he just upped and left last time? Better off out of here in my opinion!' We all laughed at Grantley's comment, then we all turned to look at Marcus's response. He said 'The reason why I left isn't something I would like to discuss but I am coming back so I can keep an eye on my daughter who has gone off the rails and because I enjoy teaching and wanted to come back.' I knew why he had left, it was over the situation with Chris which Jonah had told me about. I wasn't looking forward to having Marcus back at Waterloo Road and I knew Ruth and Jonah would not be happy by his return. I was one of the last to leave when Karen stopped me 'How was the scan this morning Cesca?' I smiled at here and said 'It went well and we're having twins!' I showed her the ultrasound and Adanna came over to have a look with Marcus not far behind. All three of them were smiling at the ultrasound, something I didn't expect. Then Karen said 'Another thing I wanted to ask how do you think Ruth will react to having her Dad back here?' I looked at them not sure how not to hurt Marcus's feelings and said 'She won't take it well but I'll tell her this evening so she hears before she gets to school on Monday.' They all smiled at me as I walked away. I returned home to a quiet house as both Jonah and Ruth were doing their homework and coursework. As I sat down Jonah grinned at me above his laptop, he looked so cute then. Then Ruth smiled at me and said 'Congratulations on having twins!' Then started working again on her homework, then I decided to tell them about Marcus. I said 'I need to tell you both something, your Dad is coming back to work at Waterloo Road as of Monday.' Jonah looked so angry and Ruth just rolled her eyes and asked why. I replied 'He wants to keep an eye on you Ruth and he misses teaching.' Ruth just sat there thinking and then started working again. Jonah stood up muttering something about cooking dinner, I got on with some marking then. Then Ruth's phone went off and she started a conversation 'Oh hi Vicki….I already got Jonah's present…I also know what I am wearing to his party as well…Yes I am wearing heels…I might come shopping …Yeah but I still have loads of homework and coursework to do…I know I have Saturday and Sunday to do it but I would rather get it out of the way…Ok I will meet you in an hour down at the end of my road then we can either walk or bus it…Bye, see you soon.' I turned to her and said 'You're going shopping then? I can give you a lift into town if you like.' Ruth smiled at me then and said 'Yes we're going shopping and we would love a lift into town as it looks like it is going to rain.' An hour later, Vicki knocked on the door and Ruth said about how I could give them a lift in my car. I shouted by to Jonah and we all left. We drove into town with Vicki and Ruth chatting about what to wear, I knew Vicki felt awkward around me as the last conversation we had was her having a go at me for hurting Jonah when I hadn't and wouldn't. We got there and all walked to the nearest shoe shop where Jess and Bex were standing outside. Ruth and Vicki ran over to Bex as they hadn't seen her since she started university and they started chatting amongst themselves. I got a text from Jonah at this point which said 'Sorry for being grumpy earlier I am just angry over Dad being at school, love you and have fun shopping xxx' I smiled at it and sent a text saying 'Don't worry about it, love you too xxx' I noticed the girls walking in so I followed as soon as I walked in the woman at the counter smiled at me and said 'I haven't seen you in a while, Cesca. Heard some rumours but I didn't know whether to believe them.' The girls were all listening to my conversation now and I replied 'I haven't had the time for much she shopping and the rumours are probably all true.' She stared at me then and didn't say anything else so I walked over to look at some high heels. I realised all the girls were watching me and I just smiled at them before trying on some Jimmy Choos. I then turned to Ruth and said 'Do you think these suit me?' She nodded and then said 'But look at the price, how can you afford that?' I replied with 'I'm only window shopping as I need all my money at the moment.' Then all the girls started talking again and bought what they wanted to. We went shopping to other places for outfits and all the girls started to include me in the conversation. Jess and Bex left as Karen was waiting for them and Vicki went to meet Ronan so Ruth and I drove home chatting about what we had got Jonah for his birthday.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ruth

Cesca and I drove home from shopping talking about what we had got Jonah for his birthday, I liked talking to Cesca as she is really nice, intelligent and interesting. We arrived back to see my Dad's car parked outside the house, I rolled my eyes as I couldn't deal with all of this. We walked into the house reluctantly to find Jonah sitting uncomfortably on one sofa and Dad and Ms Lawal on the other. Jonah smiled at Cesca and me, Cesca went and sat beside Jonah and I sat on the small armchair. Dad started to talk 'I came here to apologise to all of you for my behaviour and I want to make amends with all of you. I wanted to sort everything out before my return to Waterloo Road.' I was so surprised at this and Cesca and Jonah looked surprised to. I then asked 'What brought this on then?' He turned to me and said 'I missed you and Jonah and when I saw Cesca's ultrasound today I realised that I want my two children and my grandchildren in my life.' I didn't know how to reply to this so just sat there quietly, I could see Jonah was contemplating everything Dad said. Jonah stood up and walked over to him and stuck out his hand and then Dad shook his hand which showed they were ok. Cesca and Ms. Lawal both smiled then everyone turned towards me to see what I would do. Then my phone rang, which I was rather glad of, 'Hello…Harry, are you ok?...So your Mum gave you your phone back?...Lol I missed not texting you…Sorry I was out earlier, I went shopping with Vic, Jess, Bex and Cesca…Bought my outfit for Jonah's party…What? Why did your Mum say that?...You have to be there it will be unbearable without you…You better, Speak to you later. Love you too.' Everyone was staring at me by this point. Cesca asked 'So that was Harry, I haven't seen you texting him lately, how is he?' I then replied 'Yeah, Mrs Fisher took his phone when she found about me being his girlfriend and he just got it back but she's banned him from going to Jonah's party as she seems to have the absurd notion that he will go home drunk which is funny as Bex will be there and wouldn't let that happen.' Cesca just shook her head and laughed when I said all of this, she had become like a sister to me. Jonah just sat there with an angry expression which he usually wore when Dad was brought up and when Harry was brought up. Cesca saw that I wasn't going to do anything about what Dad had said so turned to Dad and Ms. Lawal asking if they wanted to stay for dinner. Adanna answered saying 'Yes if that's ok with you.' I rolled my eyes which they all noticed but I didn't care. Jonah stood up then and went into the kitchen to start cooking and then Ms. Lawal and Cesca started chatting with my Dad making a comment now and then. I started texting my friends as I didn't want to pretend I was ok with Dad. I am rather mad at him still as I know he has sorted things with Jonah and Cesca but I still have no apology from him as he has caused me a lot of trouble and others as well. Cesca and Ms. Lawal tried to include me in their conversation but I felt like being anti-social. Ms. Lawal asked what I got Jonah for his birthday and I informed her it is none of her business. Dad just looked at me quite angrily and Cesca seemed disappointed. Jonah came in to say dinner was ready and noticed the tension between us. We all sat down whilst the others chatted away, I texted my friends throughout dinner. We were sitting drinking coffee when the phone rang, it was Mrs Fisher asking if there was going to be alcohol at Jonah's party and Cesca assured her alcohol wouldn't be served so Harry can come. When Ceca told me what was said I just laughed and muttered about Mrs Fisher being stupid. Ms. Lawal asked me why I didn't like her? I replied 'She has told Harry that he's not allowed a girlfriend which has made things hard for us such as seeing each other. Also she won't leave me alone as she seems to know everything I do as my closest friends are her daughters and she claims to be worried I am going off the rails which is completely wrong.' Dad replied then 'I don't think she is so stupid as you do seem to be going off the rails. I retorted 'I am not going off the rails, you just can't stand the fact that I have a life and a boyfriend. The whole point of why you sent me to Waterloo Road was to teach me how to socialize, now you are complaining that I have a social life!' Dad was speechless as I again defeated him at debating like I used to when we were younger. Adanna said something then 'Your Dad came her to sort things out with you Ruth and at the moment you are just throwing it back in his face. You are just acting like a spoilt brat!' I just sat there contemplating what she said for a moment 'Fine, I will act better on a few conditions. The first one is you accept my friends, my life and my boyfriend and the second condition is you accept I am not going off the rails, I am just growing up and you will let Mrs Fisher know this so she leaves me alone.' He considered it and then put his hand out and I shook it. Everyone was smiling at me as everything was sorted, everyone else started chatting at that point and I started to text Harry telling him about my evening. Then Dad turned to me and asked jokingly had I done my homework and I just nodded my head as I was busy concentrating on my text.

Jonah

I am so glad everything is sorted with Dad as he now accepts Cesca though he will have to work hard with Ruth also I have now accepted Adanna is Dad's girlfriend so I have to put up with her but she has now seemed to have worked her issues out. Dad and Adanna got up to leave and Cesca said she would see them out.

Cesca

As I was seeing Marcus and Adanna out, Marcus turned and said 'I am glad everything is sorted with everyone and thank you for looking after Ruth s she obviously needs someone at the moment.' They both smiled at me as they walked away and I smiled back. I walked back into the living room to find Jonah sitting there waiting for me and I sat down next to him and gave him a kiss. I whispered into his ear 'Do you want to go upstairs?' He looked at me flirtatiously and stood up and led me by the hand up the stairs.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jonah

I woke up early which is unusual for me on a Saturday morning, I loved that I had woken up on my 17th birthday with the woman I love in my arms. I could only dream of waking up like this last year, it was amazing to me that I didn't know Cesca this time last year. She is my whole life now along with our two babies. I sat there for half an hour just laying there with Cesca, it was the best feeling in the world. Cesca woke up at this point and said 'Morning handsome, Happy 17th Birthday!' Cesca stood up at this point and went into the bathroom and appeared 10 minutes later with full make-up which made me laugh. Then we went downstairs to get some breakfast. We walked into the kitchen and I noticed on the table, a card and two presents. The card was from Ruth and she got me a pair of Ray Bans and a new leather jacket, I loved them. I wanted to thank Ruth but she had gone out by the looks of it. I called her and when she answered she sounded like she had just been woken up. I said 'Thanks for my birthday presents and card and where are you Ruth?' Ruth replied 'I went round to Harry's after you went to bed, you just woke me up as it so early in the morning and I am glad you like the presents. Bye.' She hung up then and I stood there laughing and Cesca looked at me over her cup of coffee confused as to why I was laughing. I then sat down and sipped on my coffee and Cesca and I just talked for an hour. We went upstairs to get dressed and were watching a film in the living room when someone knocked on the door. I opened it to see Dad standing there with Adanna both smiling at me and Dad said 'Happy Birthday son! I got you a present.' He put his hand in his pocket and gave me a set of car keys and I clicked it and a flashy car outside the house flashed. I couldn't believe my Dad had bought me a car. 'Thanks Dad' was all I could manage to say. Cesca came out of the living room to see what was going on then. I showed the car keys and she couldn't believe it. She said 'I guess that's better than my present of teaching you how to drive on my car.' Cesca welcomed Dad and Adanna in for a cup of coffee and the first thing Dad had to ask is 'Where's Ruth?' I replied that she stayed at a friend's house last night. H just smiled knowing that it wasn't technically the truth. We all sat there drinking coffee when the front door opened we heard Ruth saying to Harry 'I'll see you tonight, bye, love you too.' Then the front door closed, Ruth stepped into the living room. She noticed Dad and Adanna and she smiled at them. She went and sat down on the armchair. Dad spoke first by saying 'How's Harry then?' Ruth wasn't quite sure what to say back to that then replied 'He's fine thank you.' Then Dad said 'So you stayed at the Fisher's house last night when I know for a fact, Karen wasn't at home last night and I don't think Jess or Bex would have been in on a Friday night.' Ruth just looked away to show she wasn't going to answer the question. I wasn't too impressed to find this out but it didn't really matter as I was really happy today. Ruth's phone went off then 'Hi Vic…Yeah, I am wearing 4 inch heels…Jess is wearing 6 inch heels…Trust her…Who's this new boyfriend? Have you met him?...So he's actually alright…I don't think any of us trust Jess' taste in men lol…Yeah, I'll come meet you…I can't believe you haven't bought his present yet…how come you didn't ask Ro…Lol men are useless sometimes…I'll meet you at the end of the road, bye.' I smiled at her as she realised everyone had been listening to her conversation. I said 'Vicki and Ro still need to get my present then?' She nodded smiling as she got up to go get ready. As Ruth was about to leave, Cesca called out to her and Ruth came in 'Can you stop at the cake shop to get Jonah's cake for me, they have it on hold under Kirby.' Ruth smiled and nodded before walking out of the house and down the road to meet Vicki. I turned to Cesca and said 'You didn't have to get me a cake.' She smiled and said 'Yes, I did as you only turn 17 once and you should celebrate it properly.' We all had lunch together which was nice as we had a Chinese takeout and Ruth appeared just before lunch so we had a nice and pleasant lunch. We ended up talking about the past with Cesca and Adanna just listening. I said to Ruth 'I remember on the first day of Waterloo Road, you acted like such a brat.' Ruth protested 'I didn't!' Cesca said 'Yeah, you did. If Tom and I hadn't of found you, you could of died Ruth!' Ruth whispered quietly 'I know.' We then had to explain the whole story to Adanna who didn't know about what happened. It was good just sitting around everyone talking like a proper family. My phone went off then and I answered the phone as it was Mum who wanted to say Happy Birthday and that she was sending me a cheque for £200 for my birthday. When I went back in everyone was still talking which made me happy and I sat down. About an hour later, Ruth noticed the time and ran upstairs, as she had to get ready. Dad muttered something about how she really had changed. Cesca said she had to go and get ready as well. Dad and Adanna said they would only stay for part of the party. I went upstairs to get ready but both bathrooms were taken so I had to get ready in the bedroom. As I was about to walk downstairs, Cesca walked out of the bathroom looking so beautiful. I felt like the luckiest man ever as only a few months ago, I could of only dreamt of this life. I walked up to her kissing her passionately. Then the doorbell went so we both walked downstairs. I opened the front door to see Bex, Jess and Harry standing there with Mrs Fisher standing behind them. I welcomed all of them into the house but I noticed everyone else was outside and Dad was starting the barbeque. We were standing around talking when Ruth appeared in the doorway. I couldn't believe it as my sister looked so grown up. She was wearing a blue dress which was strapless and down to the knee with black high heels and beautifully done make-up. Dad couldn't believe it either. Then Jess said 'See Ruth it does suit you, we all told you that.' Ruth smiled then and went over and gave Jess a hug and then went and gave Bex a hug. Harry stood there speechless and Ruth just smiled at him. Cesca then said 'I guess I have good taste picking that out for you in the shop and getting the shoes and clutch bag to match.' Ruth turned and said thank you to Cesca. Then Vicki and Ronan turned up, Ronan had a bottle of vodka in his hand. Which all of the adults looked at disapprovingly. Then Mrs Fisher spoke 'Where did you buy that from Ronan? You are not old enough to buy alcohol, give it to me now!' Ronan looked at her and said 'This isn't school and anyway it's from the drinks cupboard at home so I didn't buy it.' Mrs Fisher just shook her head. Bex grabbed the bottle off of him which he tried to protest at but she told him that she was 19 so she could drink and he had to be quiet. She instructed Ruth to go and get some shot glasses, which Mrs Fisher, Dad and Adanna rolled their eyes at this. Ruth came back with shot glasses for everyone and a carton of orange juice. Bex poured a shot for everyone apart from Cesca, Ruth and Harry, she poured them orange juice shots instead. Ruth and Harry protested at this until Bex said to Ruth 'Don't you remember what you are like when you are drunk as you tend to regret some things you say and its probably better for my safety not to give either of you alcohol.' Bex whispered to Ruth but everyone heard 'Once my mother and your dad have disappeared you can drink, Harry can't though.' Ruth laughed at this. Mrs Fisher left ten minutes later as all of the teachers were meeting up for a meal this evening which Dad and Adanna were going to but I wanted Cesca to stay with me so she wasn't going. Before Mrs Fisher left she turned to Bex and said 'Don't you dare let Ruth or Harry drink and I mean it!' Bex just nodded. Dad and Adanna stayed for a bit longer and we all sat around chatting. Bex let Ruth and Harry have a shot of vodka which Dad rolled his eyes at but he accepted it as he said he would accept Ruth's life. As soon as Dad and Adanna left, everyone started drinking and talking properly. Cesca actually joined in with the girls' conversation and I sat there chatting with Ro and Harry. It was really nice then we ate some food once everything had been barbequed, it was fun. Then Bex suggested I opened all of my presents. Bex got me some cufflinks with the Simpsons on for a joke, Jess got me a box of chocolates and a bottle of tequila, Harry got me the latest COD and Ronan and Vicki got me FIFA 2010. I was really pleased with all my presents especially the tequila. We then did my birthday cake, Cesca had it especially made for me as it had 'Happy 17th Birthday, Jonah' on the cake and a picture of me, I loved it! It was the most gorgeous chocolate cake and everyone loved it. As I looked around, everyone looked so happy at point as Ronan and Vicki had each other, Bex was enjoying university life, Jess had her new boyfriend and Ruth and Harry were happy together plus I had Cesca so I was the happiest. I loved how life had turned out as we all had happy lives now! We carried on chatting for a couple more hours until Mrs Fisher turned up to pick Bex, Jess and Harry up. It had been a really good night and Ronan and Vicki left not long after that. Ruth and I cleared up everything in the garden. I had loved my birthday party and I couldn't wait to learn how to drive my new car. Ruth gave me a hug and went off to bed looking very happy. I walked upstairs to find Cesca sitting there on the bed waiting for me with a present in her hand. I opened it to find a book in Spanish and I read the blurb which told me it was a love story which I couldn't wait to read. I had loved my birthday as it had been brilliant with all of my friends, my sister and my beautiful wife there. I realised today that Ruth seems to be very much part of the group which I hadn't realised being so caught up in my own little world over the past few months. Cesca then started to kiss me passionately and the day started to get a lot better. What a wonderful 17th Birthday!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Cesca

Marcus was returning to Waterloo Road today, I know everything had been sorted between Jonah and Marcus and Ruth tolerated everything but I didn't know if Marcus and I were ok. We drove into school in silence as we all mentally prepared ourselves for the day. I gave Jonah a kiss as I got out of the car and he walked off to his mates and Ruth hurried off to find Harry. I walked up to the staffroom to get some coffee. As I walked in Marcus and Adanna was standing in the kitchen talking and I smiled at them and they smiled back. I said hello to both of them and they said hello back. Then Karen walked in and we had all of the weekly announcements. Once this was done before I could leave, Karen stopped me and asked if the party went ok on Saturday night? I replied 'It went very well on Saturday.' Karen then said 'You didn't find it a bit awkward with them as you teach or have taught all of them? Also I know that Harry had been drinking as he stunk of vodka when I picked him up. Also did you know where Ruth was Friday night? (Marcus walked over at this point when he heard his daughter's name.) I found out from Charlie that Harry didn't go there on Friday and none of us were at home so I wondered if he had been at yours?' I replied back to Karen 'I know where Ruth was Friday night as we realised Saturday morning that she wasn't there and Jonah rang her and she told him that she stayed at your house that night. Also Harry only had one shot of vodka which I tried to stop but Bex still gave it to him. Also it wasn't too awkward at the party.' Karen didn't know what to say as she found out her little boy had grown up and just stood there and shook her head, at that point I left to go to my classes of the day which dragged on rather slowly.

I went into the staffroom at lunch and Tom called over to me to see if I wanted to go to the pub. I said yes as everyone else was going. When we got there, Adanna got in a round of shots for everyone and an orange juice shot for me. It was good being with all of my friends, I loved having my best friend back as we sat there chatting which is what I missed. We were sitting and talking when of all people Jonah, Ronan, Vicki and Jess walked in the pub. Marcus and Karen looked livid and I wasn't impressed when I saw them. We were all watching them and watched as they all ordered alcohol. They started chatting still oblivious 'We should of invited Ruth.' Jess said and then Jonah reminded her that she's not sixth form. They then started talking about Ruth, Jess went on to say 'It's been really weird between me and Ruth lately since I found out she was dating Harry but I know she is really angry at the moment especially at your Dad and my Mum.' Jonah asked why and Jess responded by saying 'She's angry as people got the wrong impression of why she stayed at ours on Friday night because she only stayed as when they stopped talking it was 5 in the morning and she couldn't of gone home that early in the morning. She says she is waiting for your dad to go crazy at her about Friday night and about drinking on Saturday.' Jonah just stood there and said 'I'm waiting for that as well, shouldn't be long.' Ronan then decided to find them seats and spotted us lot and went bright red and elbowed Vicki to tell her and suddenly they all stopped talking and turned to look at us. Jess and Jonah really didn't look happy, Jess turned to walk out before Karen could stop her, 'Jessica, back here now!' Karen commanded and she carried on to say 'None of you should be in here drinking especially in a school day!' Ronan chimed in then and said 'Jonah and I are finished for the day though as we have home study this afternoon.' This didn't impress Karen at all and she went on to say 'That is not a good enough excuse Ronan, I can't punish you as you are out of school but I don't want you to do anything like this again.' As they were walking out, I heard Ronan say there goes our lunchtime drinks, I just shook my head as I was angry at Jonah. He said that he would go home to study when in fact, he would go out drinking with his mates. I went back to school with everyone else as we all had lessons. I had double Spanish where I was teaching year 12 girls, which meant Jess, Vicki and Ruth. It went relatively easy as the three of them kept their heads down, I think Jess and Vicki had told Ruth of what happened.

I drove home on my own, as Ruth wasn't at the car and I waited for a while but she didn't come. I got home to find Jonah sitting there playing COD with Ronan on the Xbox. I walked into the kitchen and made myself some coffee and started to do some marking when I heard the front door bang shut which meant Ronan had left. Jonah appeared in the doorway and said 'I know you are angry at me about earlier.' I just looked at him, waiting for him to apologise but he just came up with excuses and I said one thing to him 'I thought you were more mature but you haven't lived up to that today.' He was about to say something when the doorbell went and I got it to find Karen standing there with Ruth, Jess and Harry. I welcomed her into the house, confused as to what was going on. She turned to say 'I asked Marcus to come as we need to sort everything out.' I was thinking how brilliant as at the moment all I want to do is get a bit of sleep. Marcus arrived 5 minutes later with Adanna, who looked as happy as I felt. We all sat down and Karen started by saying 'I wanted to sort everything out with Ruth and Harry first as I know none of us are happy about Friday night.' Ruth and Harry didn't look happy and Ruth said 'But jess said you knew nothing had gone on Friday but yet you're still not happy!' Karen responded 'But you still shouldn't of been there in the house just you two and Harry shouldn't of lied about his whereabouts on Friday. So I wanted to put some rules down, the first one is you are not allowed just the two of you in the house and the second rule is that Ruth isn't allowed in Harry's bedroom and the same goes for here as well. The third rule is you must always tell us where you are.' They both nodded their heads, as they couldn't be bothered to fight Karen any longer. Then Marcus said 'The other thing Karen and I wanted to discuss was Jess and Jonah going out drinking which also applies to Ruth and Harry (Ruth rolled her eyes here.), you are underage to go out drinking and we know that you go out drinking and it is unwise to try and stop you. But if you are to go out drinking it will not be on a school night and certainly not in the school day! Do I make myself understood?' Harry, Jonah and Jess nodded then Ruth decided to question it 'So if we stick to these rules, do you as well?' Marcus struggled to reply but said 'We are legally allowed to buy and consume alcohol.' Then Ruth retorted 'But in this country, you are allowed to consume alcohol from the age of 5, so you can't stop us unless we are buying the alcohol ourselves!' Marcus seemed very angry and I wasn't in the mood so said 'Ruth just do as you're told for once!' She was quiet then and Marcus shot me a thankful look. I then asked if anyone wanted tea or coffee and got Ruth to make cups of tea and coffee for whoever wanted it, as I was too tired. They all left not long after that and I knew Adanna knew something was wrong as she gave me a look to say what was up which I didn't reply to. As soon as they all left, Ruth disappeared off to her room and Jonah and I stayed silent as he knew I was angry with him but neither of us wanted another fight. We all ate dinner in silence and then I cleared up after dinner with Ruth as Jonah walked off, which frustrated me further. I then heard the front door bang shut as he had left.

Jonah

I walked out of the house as I was so angry with Cesca and I just needed to clear my head. Cesca reckons that I was acting immature, I didn't realise that I wasn't allowed to have a bit of a life. Most of the time I spend studying so I can make a better life for myself, Cesca and our babies so the only time I have to go out is during my lunchtimes and I know now I shouldn't of lied. I love Cesca so much and I hate arguing with her. I'm going to go to Dad's for a bit so we can both cool off for a while as we are both angry. I knocked on the door as I didn't think I could just walk into the house like I used to. Adanna opened the door and seemed very surprised to see me and I wasn't too thrilled to see her so I asked to speak to Dad. I told him I just wanted to stay for one night as Cesca and I had an argument and we just needed to cool off a bit. He welcomed me in and I sat down and had some dinner with them, as I didn't really eat any at home. We were sitting there talking about the football which even Adanna joined in with when my phone rang. I looked at it to see it was Ruth 'What's wrong Ruth?' 'I wanted to go out but I didn't want to leave Cesca as she is crying, what do I do?' 'You go out if you want to and I'll go home, I guess my head's about sorted now. Bye.' I got up then and said bye and left. I drove home and walked through the front door then through to the living room and I saw that my actions had reduced Cesca to sitting on the sofa sobbing. I walked over to her and gave her hug which made her jump as she thought she was alone. I said 'I am sorry I lied and I am mature enough to handle everything and I am truly sorry, Cesca.' We sat there just the two of us for a while and Cesca looked up and said 'I don't mind you having a life, its just that I don't like you lying and I promised your Dad I wouldn't let you drink so you showed me up.' I replied 'I won't lie again and I'm sorry about showing you up.' She kissed me passionately at this point and whispered seductively in my ear 'How about we make up?' she then led me upstairs.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N – Just saying adding a few new characters, if you like it enough to alert please leave a review xx**

Chapter 11

Cesca

It had been a month since Jonah's birthday and everything seemed good at the moment. Ruth had moved back home which was good and had finally accepted Adanna as her Dad's girlfriend. Jess didn't have a boyfriend anymore, which doesn't seem to phase her. Everyone has seen less and less of Bex as she gets involved in university life and she absolutely loves it. Ruth and Harry seemed happy. Jonah and I are happy as well, I love my husband so much. I told my family about him after the court case and hadn't heard from them since and didn't expect to. But one day, I got a big surprise when standing at the door was my younger brother Joseph who's the same age as Jonah. I couldn't believe it.

I managed to say what are you doing here? He replied with something about wanting to see England. I invited him in and he sat down and we had a chat where he said that he disagreed with our parents disowning me also my little sisters weren't getting involved but he said that he accepted my life and was happy for me as I am happy. I smiled at him as I had missed him, as it had been two years since I last saw him. Jonah came in from getting the shopping then and I introduced Joseph and Jonah who seemed to get on well. I then remembered that I was meant to be tidying the house as Marcus, Adanna and Ruth were coming round. I showed Joseph to the room he could stay in and asked how long he would be staying. He replied if it was alright 3 weeks, I smiled then as I got to spend time with my little brother. The doorbell went then so I rushed downstairs to answer it and welcomed everyone in. Joseph appeared in the doorway just as everyone was sitting down and I introduced everyone to my little brother. He instantly went and sat by Ruth and started to talk to her but she replied in Spanish so they had a conversation. I understood and Jonah vaguely understood it but Marcus and Adanna didn't understand. They were just generally chatting about England and what life was like, Joseph seemed to be flirting with Ruth, which I didn't like, and Jonah didn't seem to understand. He started to ask her about the party scene around here and told him there was a party later on that evening she was going to, I laughed then as he was so much like me when I was younger. All the others looked at me and I explained what I was laughing at, at which Joseph rolled his eyes mumbling nothing like my sister at all. We all had dinner then Ruth said she had to go as she was meeting friends and asked Joseph if he wanted to join them and he replied yes. So left with Ruth, which I wasn't too happy about as Ruth is 3 years younger than him and he was getting rather flirty plus she has a boyfriend. Marcus didn't look too happy but said she could go to the party anyway. We all started chatting then and the others soon forgot my brother.

Ruth

I couldn't believe how fit Joseph Montoya actually is and he seemed to like me, which I couldn't believe. Harry and I split up a week ago, as things hadn't been right between us for a while so we were better off as friends. We walked to the party just chatting when we got there I introduced him to everyone but didn't tell them he was Cesca's brother. The party was really good and I stuck to my promise to my Dad about no more than two beers. I had a curfew of midnight so Joseph and I left at quarter to midnight and walked back. We talked and danced all throughout the party and got on really well. We got to the bottom of the street on which Cesca and Jonah lived when he stopped me and kissed me. I couldn't believe it! He liked me and I liked him, life felt so good then! It was so different to what I had with Harry. We walked up the street then both smiling just as we were about to go in as Dad was still there as his car was outside Joe gave me a piece of paper with his mobile number on it which I grinned at. We walked in and went straight through to the living room and everyone was looking at us. Then Dad said now I was back we were going home and said his good byes so did Adanna and I. I was so happy.

Cesca

When Joe and Ruth came back, they both looked so happy, which I was quite suspicious about. The Kirby's left and I turned to my brother asking in Spanish if he had a good night and he said yes and said he made friends. I told him I had arranged for him to study at Waterloo Road while he was in England, which he smiled at, and then said goodnight and walked upstairs. Jonah wasn't happy about Joe and Ruth being close so he rang Ronan to see if anything had happened at the party and found out that nothing had happened, as all they did was talk and dance, which Jonah was relieved of. We went to bed then holding each other close as we braced ourselves for school tomorrow. It felt like 30 seconds since I had drifted off to sleep when the alarm went off. We both got ready and went down to breakfast and saw Joe in the kitchen texting someone. Jonah smiled at him and said 'Bit expensive texting someone from England.' Joe didn't reply which I told him off for as he was being rude for so he said 'They're in England and sorry for being rude. Also thanks for lending me a tie for school.' We all ate breakfast and were just finishing when someone knocked on the door. Joe got up and started talking to them and shouted out that he would see us at school. Jonah and I exchanged confused glances. We drove to school and just as we were pulling into the school gates I saw Joe and Ruth walking in together. They had decided the week before to put the classes back to normal as segregation wasn't working so the class I had first had Jonah, Joe, Ruth, Jess, Vicki and Ronan, so it was going to be fun. Everyone was sitting down and they were all talking about the party from last night on which everyone was filling Jonah in on when Mrs fisher appeared at the door with Joe and said 'Joseph Montoya is a new student here and is in your class.' Everyone looked shocked and Ronan said 'You never said you were related to Miss Montoya last night.' He replied 'You never asked.' Ronan then said 'So that's how you know Ruth.' Joe just nodded and went and sat down next to Ruth which I wasn't happy about and neither was Jonah. I then quietened down the class and got on with the lesson. The day dragged and I was so happy when it was lunchtime and got to the staffroom. I walked in and Tom said 'I met your brother Joseph this morning, very bright lad isn't he.' I smiled proudly then as my brother seemed to be doing well. Tom then said 'He's very close with Ruth Kirby isn't he.' I turned then the smile wiped off my face and Adanna and Marcus looked up from their conversation then. I asked Tom what he meant and he replied that he had noticed they had spent all day together and at break he was sure he saw them holding hands plus Josh said they had been close at the party last night. Marcus then said 'But she has a boyfriend already!' Tom then said Josh had told him that Harry and Ruth split up last week. I wasn't happy with my brother as he seemed to be causing trouble already. I ate my lunch with Adanna just chatting away whilst Marcus sat there in silence obviously very angry. I had year 12 Spanish again last, which was fun and they were all chatting when we got there. Ronan was asking people if they wanted to hang out after school to which everyone said yes including Joe but Jonah said no as he was busy which I smiled at as his dad was coming round for dinner again and he promised to cook. Ruth then said 'I can stay until like 5.45ish as Dad said we would have dinner at Jonah's this evening.' Ronan then said to Joe' Does that go for you as well?' He replied 'I suppose so.' We got on with the lesson and had 5 minutes to spare. Ronan then turned to Joe and started to ask him about Spain and what it was like there and everyone sat there listening. Ronan then asked 'Aren't you missing your family at the moment?' joe smiled then and replied 'No.' Ronan looked confused so he went on to say 'I'm not close to my two sisters in Spain, my brother and I hate each other and my parents are furious at me at the moment so no.' Ronan asked why our parents are furious with him. He replied 'You don't ever cross my Dad and I disagreed with his actions so told him that. So he is furious with me which means my Mum isn't happy with me as she always takes his side.' Ronan then said 'So you ran to England.' He replied 'No, I have been planning on coming to England for six months prior to everything going on so I haven't run.' The bell for the end of the day went and everyone disappeared out of the door except Jonah. We walked out of school together hand in hand. The whole time I wondered what had happened with Dad and Joe as they usually got on so well. Jonah and I arrived back to find Ruth standing in the hall who told us she was waiting for Joe to get changed as everyone was going out, she was also changed out of uniform. Joe came downstairs and they left to go out. Jonah cooked whilst I got changed and made the house more presentable. Marcus and Adanna showed up at ten to six and we sat down chatting, it was quite funny that Adanna spent yesterday evening, break and lunch today talking but still had loads to talk about. Then the front door banged shut and I could hear a flurry of words in Spanish which I could only understand 'I don't want them finding out about us.' 'Don't worry no one suspects anything also I'm not scared of your Dad or brother.' I decided to do something then 'Joe, in here NOW!' I commanded in Spanish. He walked in and when he saw my face it dawned on him I had just heard their conversation. 'Explanation, please.' I asked in Spanish. He replied 'I'm sure you have worked it out Cesca, judging that you just heard our conversation.' I just shook my head at him whilst the others looked bewildered as not even Jonah and Ruth's conversational skills in Spanish was not good enough to understand. Jonah asked first 'What was just said?' I looked at Joe who looked at me like don't tell him please. I replied my brother can explain at which he rolled his eyes. Joe just sat down and didn't say another word so Ruth explained 'Joe's my boyfriend.' Jonah and Marcus looked like they were about to kill then Adanna said 'Tell us something we don't know!' We both smiled at each other then and Ruth looked rather confused. So Adanna explained 'Don't think your behaviour at school goes unnoticed or that we don't hear what goes on at parties.' Ruth rolled her eyes and said "basically we were getting spied upon.' I laughed then and that was the end of the matter. I then asked Joe 'What happened with Mum and Dad then?' He looked away and sighed then and said 'I was hoping you wouldn't ask about that but I guess you deserve to know. Dad and I disagreed over what was going on with you as he said he was disowning you and I said that as long as you were happy then it didn't matter. He got very angry over this and told me to never speak of you again and I told him no and told him he was out of order. We got into a fistfight then, of which I cam out of better for once.' I didn't know what to say as I didn't realise I had caused that much trouble back home 'I'm sorry Joe, I didn't know I caused so much trouble for you.' He looked at me and said 'Don't be sorry, it's not your fault he's acting like an idiot. Anyway it was so funny when people asked where he got his black eye from as everyone knows that most people are too scared to fight him.' I shook my head at him as he always made everything into a joke. Then Joe's phone rang and he answered it 'Hello Ronan…I'm good, yeah…I'm at my sister's at the moment…Poker game this evening, why not…I'm replacing Jonah…I'm sure he will be very happy about that…Ok, so that's a few streets from here, right…See you in ten minutes then, bye.' Joe looked up and said 'I'm going out to meet some friends.' I started to say 'But you said you would have dinner here.' But he said 'I just want to fit in so I'm going, anyway I'm sure I can beat them.' Jonah then said 'Your replacing me then?' Joe said 'Yes, he said you haven't to been to poker for a long time though so didn't think you'd mind.' He then walked out of the house and down the street. We all started talking about him then Marcus said to me 'He's just like you Cesca, it's obvious to see.' I laughed at that comment as I could see that myself. Ruth got a text then, I guessed it was from Joe judging by the smile on her face. Jonah's phone went off not long after and he picked up as it was Ronan 'Aite mate… No way could I tell you were drunk…Yes that was sarcastic…Joe's taken you for all of your money, doesn't surprise me Ro…Ruth might have taught him her skills at poker, I don't know…I know I wasn't impressed that day either, I lost twenty quid…Well bye then.' Ruth chimed in then saying 'I heard my name mentioned.' Jonah told her 'He was talking about the day you took all of our money at poker and got us all in trouble by telling Dad.' She laughed then at the memory of it. We had a nice dinner until Ruth got a text and said she had to leave. Jonah decided to follow her and walked back in five minutes later looking very unhappy and said to be "I do not like your brother!' I laughed at him as I could have guessed she was meeting Joe. Joe and Ruth walked into the house a few minutes later and Joe seemed oblivious to Jonah being unhappy with him. We all sat down talking over coffee and Joe was telling us his plans to travel the world which seemed really impressive but I had similar plans at that age. Joe's phone rang and he sall who was calling and didn't look to happy and answered in Spanish 'Hello Maria…What can I do for you…Yes, I am enjoying being in England…Its very nice here…Yes it is sunny…Ok I'll speak to Mama…Hello Mama…Yes England is nice…I am enjoying it here…No I'm not in London, I flew into London…I'm in Manchester…It's nice here…Yes I'm near Cesca…Yes I've spoken to her…She's fine…Why do you want to know now…You disowned here, just because Dad said so…That is really sticking up for your daughter…Yes I am on Cesca's side, I thought Dad's black eye proved that…What do you mean you and Maria are in England…Manchester airport…So you're here to see Cesca…I'll speak to you soon.' He turned to me and asked 'You heard all of that didn't you?' I nodded my head, not quite believing it. He said 'She's come to see you to apologise as she couldn't stand up for you against Dad but finally could after I did.' I replied 'She's at the airport now?' He nodded his head and everyone else looked confused as I forgot we were talking in Spanish.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Cesca

I was stunned that my mother was coming to visit me as she hated England and after everything I never expected to hear from her ever again. I was in shock and was on the verge of tears as it was so much which Jonah noticed and calmed me down telling me it would be alright. We sat there in silence until we heard a car pull up outside and Joe along with Marcus went to answer the door. I could hear a conversation in Spanish where Joe was getting told off for lying about being in London when in fact he came to see me. He then retorted about making sure his sister was fine after the way the family had treated me. They then followed him into the living room and mum saw me sitting on the sofa, stone faced with Jonah's arm around me. 'Cesca darling, I'm sorry about everything that happened when I didn't support you.' I got up then to give her a hug, glad to have my Mama back. Mama and Maria sat down and Ruth made them both a cup of coffee after I introduced everyone to each other but didn't mention Joe and Ruth were dating as she really wouldn't have been happy. We were talking and then suddenly she asked Joe 'So what are your plans for while you are in England?' He replied 'I am going to immerse myself in English culture by going to an English school.' Mama looked at him and said 'I think that is a good plan, I wanted to talk to you about moving to England as I want a fresh start and if you are happy here in England, it would make it easier.' Joe and I exchanged startled looks then and I spoke first 'What?' Mama explained how her and Papa separated a few weeks ago and she wanted to get a fresh start and where would be better than near her daughter. Joe then said 'I would love to live here in Manchester.' I then asked if Maria would join them and she said yes as she got a place at Leeds University to study Spanish just like I did. Joe seemed really happy to be staying in England as he obviously like it here and Mama went on to say she was looking at some houses down by the city centre so not to far from here. Marcus, Adanna and Ruth left not long after that and I made mum and Maria a room up upstairs. Then everyone went to bed. I woke up the morning, wondering if it was all a dream then I realised it wasn't. I went downstairs to find Joe and Jonah having heated words but quietly. Jonah said to him 'You dare hurt my sister you'll pay for it!' 'I understand and the same goes for you!' I walked in then and they stopped and Jonah cam over and kissed me and said 'Good morning beautiful, are you ok?' I smiled at him and nodded my head. Joe walked into the other room, made himself some toast and left the house in an angry mood. Jonah and I drove to school whilst chatting about everything. We drove into school and Jonah gave me a goodbye kiss and we were about to walk our separate ways when we saw Joe and Ruth standing by the door, Jonah was livid and I told him not to get into another fight with my brother. I walked into the building whilst Jonah walked over to Ronan who was standing with Joe and Ruth.

Jonah

I was so angry when I saw Joe kiss Ruth this morning but Cesca told me not to start another fight with him so she obviously knew we were fighting this morning. I walked over to Ronan who was all over Vicki so everything was kind of awkward as it was the two couples. Then Ruth noticed me and pulled away from Joe looking rather embarrassed. Ruth said hi to me awkwardly to which I didn't respond and got out my phone to text Cesca who instantly responded, this distracted me from wanting to hit him. The bell rang after a while and the day seemed to drag. I was so relieved for the end of the day to see my beautiful Cesca as I had been away from her too long. We decided to go into town as Cesca wanted to go shopping and I wanted to spend some alone time with her. We were walking and talking when we both spotted a group of my mates standing there talking. Ruth was standing there and Joe had his arm around her. Jess was first to notice us 'Hey Jonah, Cesca, over here!' We both smiled at her and walked over. Ruth looked at me angrily so I turned to her and asked what her problem was and she rudely replied 'Keep out of my life and don't have a go at my boyfriend especially behind my back.' I rolled my eyes then and walked off and Cesca followed closely behind. I felt so angry, now I saw what Dad said about Ruth going off the rails. Cesca tried to calm me down but I just don't like the fact Joe is dating my sister. But I couldn't do anything as I didn't want to upset Cesca so I listened to Cesca and calmed myself down. We went to look at cots, as we needed to start getting everything ready for the twins. I started to picture our little family and it filled us both with such hope and happiness. I couldn't wait to meet my children, it is only a few months until I get to meet them. We looked around contentedly then went home. We got back and as soon as we stepped through the door, I could smell Spanish cooking which smelt delicious. Cesca's mum is a really good cook and they have found a house so we are getting rid of Joe. Unfortunately he will still be at school but I can ignore him at school. I know Cesca is happy to have some family as she thought all of them had just left her.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Cesca

My family had moved into their new house over a month ago and I am glad to have them around. It was nearly my birthday and I couldn't wait as I was having all of my friends and family round. Maria was bringing her new boyfriend who is a few years older than her and she really likes him from what I can gather. Jonah was doing a buffet and had been working hard all day and Joe was helping him, they still disliked each other but as it was for my birthday they called a truce. The guests would be arriving soon and I was ready for once on time, Jonah was stunned when he saw me and said he couldn't believe how beautiful I am. The doorbell went and there stood Adanna, Marcus and Ruth who all said 'Happy Birthday Cesca!' I welcomed them all in, Mama arrived shortly after with Karen not far behind. Tom then turned up five minutes later and I wondered why Maria wasn't here yet? We were all sitting around chatting when the door went and Joe got it for me as I didn't want to get up and when I heard Spanish I knew it was Maria. Joe walked into the room followed by Maria who had hold of her boyfriend's hand. Her boyfriend was Chris Mead! None of us could believe it, I laughed as he had made his excuses of why he couldn't be here as his girlfriend wanted him to go to meet her family. Everyone sat down chatting when Ruth's phone went off and she went into the hall to take it, not knowing we could still here anyway 'Hi Vic, what's wrong…no, I can't do pre-drinks tonight before tha party as I am at Cesca's birthday party…I'm out tomorrow night as Dad's away…Yeah, a nightclub sounds good as my fake I.D. came through…Is Ronan going…No I'm not inviting Joe…Ok, so what was wrong with Jess today then, I don't actually care though…So she's upset again, I don't care…I swear that happens like every week…Bex is going to be there…Good we haven't spoken for ages as she's at university…Right, I'll speak to you later, bye.' Ruth walked back in the room and Marcus gave her a warning look and she asked him if there was a problem. Marcus replied there was a problem as she shouldn't have fake I.D. and shouldn't be going out drinking. Ruth rolled her eyes and sat down. We went back to all talking and then Jonah said that the buffet was ready. Jonah and Joe did a really good job with the buffet and they seemed to be getting along. It was a really good birthday party and everyone was getting along together.

Then there was a knock on the door, I opened it to see Maria, an old friend, who is with Charlie Fisher. This was going to be awkward, I had forgotten I had invited her, I invited them in. Karen looked up and acknowledged them then got back to her conversation with Marcus and Adanna. This actually seemed to be going well and I was really enjoying my birthday.

Everyone seemed to be having a good time except Ruth who sat there texting the whole time. I decided to go and sit with her for a while to see what was wrong. She didn't notice me until I sat down and she smiled at me. I sat down and asked her what was wrong as she was being rather quiet and had spent the whole time on her phone, she replied that she couldn't tell me. I asked her why not and she just didn't respond. She walked out of the room and I followed her, she walked up the spare room and sat on the bed clearly very upset. I asked her again what was wrong. She looked up and told me she had found out the day before that Joe had been cheating on her with jess which she couldn't believe as Jess was one of her best friend's and Joe was her boyfriend. I was disgusted with my brother's behaviour when she told me. Then she said something else was bothering her which made her really unhappy but wasn't sure she should tell me. I then told her your like a little sister to me, you can tell me. She looked down and said that she found out this morning that Marcus and Adanna are engaged and were expecting a baby! Ruth then went on to tell me that they told her this morning. I knew Ruth and Adanna didn't get on anyway so this would make things more strained. I was just about to say it surely wouldn't be as bad when Adanna appeared. 'I wondered where you two disappeared to, what are you talking about?' Adanna asked. Ruth just went back to her phone then and I replied 'Oh just catching up as we haven't spoken in ages.' Ruth shot me a grateful look and Adanna came and sat down. 'So what are you catching up on?' Adanna asked. Ruth's phone went off then, luckily. 'Hi Ronan…You heard about Joe…No, you will not do anything…You will certainly not tell Jonah either…Let's leave it there Ro…Tonight…Yeah I'll come to your party tonight…Should be good…Jonah said he was coming, oh brilliant…Yes I was being sarcastic…Ok I'll see you then.' I then said to Ruth 'So you and me are going to the same party tonight.' She looked at me and laughed 'Yes, I'm keeping as far away from Jonah, Joe and Jess as I can.' Adanna then asked what had happened with Joe and Ruth muttered something about minding her own business. Adanna rolled her eyes and I just smiled then we all sat there for two minutes until Ruth said she wanted to go and get a drink.

We all went downstairs when I walked into the kitchen Marcus and Jonah were chatting. Adanna and I walked over to them and they included us in their conversation. Ruth had gone back to texting people whilst sitting on one of the worktops in the kitchen. Adanna then asked me what was wrong with Ruth and I replied that there was just stuff getting her down which she didn't really want to tell people about. Marcus and Jonah wanted to know then and I said 'I can't tell you as Ruth doesn't want people knowing her business.' Marcus then said 'But she gladly trusts you then.' I rolled my eyes as he wouldn't want to hear how she actually felt about his engagement and having another sibling also I wasn't supposed to know. Adanna then asked Marcus 'Have you told Jonah yet?' Marcus nodded and Adanna then said to me 'We're engaged and expecting a baby!' She looked so happy and I smiled at her and said congratulations. She then said to me 'You don't seem surprised?' I thought to myself I am a bad actress and then decided to say 'Ruth already told me earlier when we were chatting.' Adanna then asked 'Was that what you were talking about when I came in the room earlier and you suddenly stopped talking.' I nodded my head and Adanna rolled her eyes and muttered such a gossip which I laughed at. We carried on chatting and then said to Jonah 'You know this party you are dragging me to, Ruth will be there she was on the phone to Ronan earlier about going.' Jonah laughed at me and then said 'I figured so much as she is part of the group as well. Though your brother is banned after what happened with Jess.' I looked at him surprised and said 'You know about all of that.' He nodded his head and I said 'Ruth is trying to keep it a secret from you.' He just shrugged his shoulders and said 'I don't get involved in her life anymore. She's not a little girl anymore, she can look after herself. Anyway you would hate it if I beat up your brother.' I laughed then, as he knows me too well. Marcus then said to me 'What's Ruth opinion on everything then and don't say you don't know as I know you do Cesca.' I looked at him not knowing what to say and said 'I don't want to betray Ruth's confidence.' Marcus then said 'So I really won't like what she has to say?' I nodded me head. Ruth walked over then and said she had to go as she had to get ready for tonight's party. Jonah pointed out it didn't start for 3 hours and Ruth just laughed at him then left. We all got back to our conversation and Adanna said 'So you are going to another party later then?' I laughed and said 'Yes, upset you haven't got an invite?' Adanna just laughed at me. The party ended not long after that and everyone had left.

Two hours later, we were standing outside Ronan's house for his party, I felt slightly nervous as they were all of my students. Jonah knocked on the door and Ronan opened it and welcomed us in. The party was already happening and was really noisy. Jonah went to get himself a beer and me a coke, I looked around and knew I didn't belong here but I came for Jonah. I saw Ruth sitting with Bex, Vicki and Jess who were all sitting there drinking beer. 'Hello' I said to all of them and they all smiled at me so I sat down. They carried on with their conversation 'So you are really angry with Joe then?' Vicki asked Ruth and Ruth just scoffed as if to say do you need to ask. 'But you forgave Jess.' Bex went on to say and Ruth said 'But I can't forgive him, I forgave Jess as I knew she had had made a lapse in judgment and apologised. He hasn't apologised and I don't want to even speak to him anymore.' I was sitting there listening as Ruth was going to tell me this earlier but was interrupted by Adanna. Bex went on to say 'But he told Ronan, it was a mistake and he loves you and hopes he hasn't destroyed everything.' Ruth took a long swig of beer considering everything and said 'How come he hasn't told me that? Also I reckon he is lying as he never once told me he loved me so I'm not likely to believe him.' We all sat there in silence then and Bex changed the topic of conversation. We eventually got talking about the twins and had we decided on any names which we hadn't but I had a good idea of some names I liked. Bex pointed out that Joe was walking towards the group at that point and I rolled my eyes. He stopped and said to Ruth 'Can we talk privately?' Ruth looked at him, took a swig of beer and said 'Whatever you have to say to me, you can say in front of my friends.' He said 'No I can't.' and walked off which Ruth rolled her eyes at. She got up a minute later and went and spoke to him outside. Jonah came over at that point and asked if I was enjoying myself or did I want to leave. I said I would stay as he was enjoying himself. I sat and chatted to Bex as Jess was dancing with someone and Vicki was with Ronan. Bex said to me 'I heard things were a bit awkward at your party earlier as Dad turned up.' I said 'They weren't too awkward luckily.' Bex laughed and said 'Try dealing with it every week when Mum drops us off!' I smiled at her. Jonah and I left not long after that and had a very good rest of the night together. We spent all of Sunday, just sitting round the house which was good as it was so relaxed.

Monday came too quickly after such a good weekend. The first two periods were good as Jonah was there so everything seemed calmer. I noticed that Ruth and Joe seemed to be back together as when they walked into class together, he had a protective arm around her shoulders and they sat down together. I had Period 4 off and was looking forward to the peace and quiet so I could get some marking done. Ten minutes into Period 4, Janeece appeared and said I had to come to Mrs Fisher's office. I walked up to the office wondering what it was about, I knocked and entered. Karen said to me 'Sorry to disturb you, Cesca. We needed a family member present for Joseph.' I sighed and asked what happened as I noticed Marcus, Adanna, Hannah, Ruth and Chris there as well. Karen said to me 'Ruth and Joseph have been caught skiving off lessons which means a first strike for both of them. I am slightly worried it shows a downhill pattern of behaviour in them both at the moment.' I muttered to Joe 'You stupid boy!' in Spanish, so the others didn't understand. He just sat there not caring. Karen started to speak to Ruth first 'I have noticed lately that you are not happy, Ruth. Do you want to tell us what is going on? Also why would you want to skive, you usually love lessons!' Ruth looked up at me and said 'I don't want to talk about it.' I spoke then and said 'Ruth would rather keep what's bothering her to herself and the few people she trusts.' Karen looked surprised at this and said 'So you know what is going on with Ruth then?' I nodded my head and said 'I will not betray her confidence.' Karen sent Joe and Ruth out then so I knew she would try and get me to tell her what was going on. Karen said 'You have to tell us Cesca for Ruth's welfare. Is she in any kind of trouble?' I said back 'Ruth doesn't want to tell people which is fair enough to her and if I thought for one moment she was in trouble, I would tell you Karen. I think half of her problem has resolved itself though which was to do with Joe and Jess.' 'So you can't tell us the other half of the problem?' 'No. That is up to Ruth.' Karen called them both back in and decided to sort Joe out first this time 'Joseph, you will attend classes and I will be contacting your mother about your behaviour today.' 'Good luck with that!' Joe retorted.' Why do you say that Joseph?' Joe said something which surprised me 'She's gone back to Spain for a month at least to sort everything out. My sister, Maria is meant to be keeping an eye on me but I haven't seen her for two days so good luck contacting her as I don't even have her mobile number.' Karen thought about this for a second and said to me 'Can I leave you to try and talk some sense to him Cesca?' I nodded in agreement and Karen said 'You two can go now and we'll sort out Ruth.' I was just getting up and Ruth said 'No, I want Cesca to stay as I trust her.' Karen said to me 'Are you alright for staying?' I said 'Yes but let me speak to Joe first.' I turned to Joe and said in Spanish 'You came here to learn so don't waste that chance, you stupid boy. Mama will be furious with you and I'm very angry as well. Now go back to class and get working also sort your attitude out!' Joe walked off then, looking rather unhappy after I told him off. I sat back down and Karen said to Ruth 'We all want to know what's bothering you and we want to help. I know you have confided in Mrs Kirby but we are here to help as well.' Ruth seemed to get angry then 'So you are all really worried then? That's how come I haven't spoken to Mum in months, how come my Dad no longer cares how I feel about anything, how come Adanna just keeps barging into my life when I don't want her there, you and Mr Mead only care as you only care about my grades for the league tables, Jonah doesn't care either! So why do you think I would tell any of you! Apart from my friends, Cesca has been the only one who has really cared about me the past few months.' I stopped her there before she said something else she would regret 'Calm down Ruth, this won't help anything.' I told her. She walked out of the office and sat down outside then to calm down. Everyone sat there shocked and Karen was the first to say something 'I didn't realise she felt that way and is so unhappy.' I said then 'She only feels like that at home as she is happy when she is with her boyfriend and her friends, is what she told me.' Karen said 'Is that the main problem then that she feels so unhappy and thinks nobody cares?' I nodded my head then. Ruth appeared in the doorway then with tears rolling down her cheeks, I went and gave her a hug and made her sit down. My phone went off then which infuriated me but I checked and saw it was the fifth call from Jonah in the past ten minutes. I picked up and said 'I can't talk now Jonah.' He quickly said 'What's going on with Ruth? Joe said they were in trouble for skiving and Mrs Fisher wanted to find out what was really troubling her. I'm really worried about her.' I said to him 'I'll tell you later, we're trying to sort things out, bye.' Ruth said 'What did Jonah want?' I replied he's worried about you as Joe told him you were in trouble. Karen said then 'I am sorry you feel like this Ruth, you should of said something earlier. But you need to sort this out and shouting at the people who care won't help.' 'Can I go yet?' Ruth demanded. Karen nodded her head and said 'No more skiving, ok?' Ruth nodded her head and walked out. She turned to me and said 'How long have you known she's ben feeling like this?' I said 'She told me everything on Saturday and she said things have been going downhill with her family for years but have got worse over the past few months.' Karen said 'What can anyone do in your opinion?' I said truthfully 'I really don't know as I know she doesn't want to be at home but doesn't want to create arguments.' I excused myself then as I had rather a lot of marking to do .I wondered down to my classroom and found Ruth sitting there crying with Jonah sitting next to her, trying to calm her down. I walked in and Jonah looked up at me which showed he was very worried. I went and sat down at my desk and let them talk. 'Ruth I don't get what's going on?' Jonah said. 'I hate Mum, Dad, Adanna and Mum's boyfriend. No one actually cares when it matters and then they pretend to and I hate life at home, I'm invisible.' Jonah tried to reassure her by saying 'That's not true, you are not invisible.' Ruth butted in here and said 'How would you know? You aren't even there! You haven't actually spoken to me in months apart from telling me what you think of my boyfriend! So just leave it!' Ruth stormed off then. 'That went well' muttered Jonah. He got up and left after giving me a swift kiss. The lunch bell went not long after then so I went to the staffroom for lunch. I went and sat down next to Tom who could see I wasn't too happy and said 'Is it times like this, you wish you could still drink alcohol?' I laughed as he got it spot on as I was thinking I would love a glass of white wine. Adanna and Marcus walked in talking then obviously about Ruth and came and sat by us. Tom then asked what was going on and I said 'Where do I start? My brother is in trouble or skiving, I've found out my mother has left the country without any warning and we don't know when she's back and I'm really worried about someone.' Tom then said 'Really sounds like you need a glass of wine.' I laughed at him and said 'All I need right now is to have no marking and to be able to go to sleep but that won't work.' Adanna and Marcus didn't talk to me all lunch as they were too busy discussing everything. I had a free last and was definitely going to do some marking. I sat down and started to mark which went pretty fast as the next time I looked up it was the end of the day. I walk out of the school, thinking about how I could put my feet up this evening and how I would let Jonah cook. Jonah walked over at this point and said he was going out for an hour to play poker at Finn's but would be home to cook dinner. I drove home forgetting about the day and got out of the car to find Ruth sitting on the doorstep. I smiled at her and welcomed her into the house and she said 'Sorry to bother you, I just didn't want to speak to anyone quite yet so I thought this might be the best place to just sit and think.' 'it's fine Ruth as you do need some time to think by the sounds of it, do you want to watch a film?' Ruth nodded and we chose to watch Mean Girls. We were sitting there watching it when the doorbell went. I answered it to find Adanna who said 'Cesca I need someone to talk to as I feel really bad about what is going on with Ruth. I'm really trying my hardest and I don't know what to do.' I welcomed her in and brought her into the living room, where both Adanna and Ruth were shocked to see each other. Ruth then said 'I better go then, bye Cesca.' I stopped her and said 'No you are staying, maybe you can tell Adanna what is going on with you at the moment.' She looked at me a second and sat back down to watch the film and Adanna watched it with us as well. It ended an hour later and no one had spoken since. Ruth's phone had gone off a few times and she laughed at the messages. At the end of the film, Ruth said she had to leave as she was meeting Joe and didn't want to speak to Jonah. As soon as she was gone, Adanna said 'How come you didn't tell me in the hall that she was here?' I said 'If you gave me half a chance, I would have.' Adanna then told me how bad she felt about what was going on with Ruth and how if she wasn't pregnant, she would of ended it with Marcus. But she didn't know what to do as she was pregnant and couldn't end it as she loved Marcus too much. I didn't know what to say and asked had she spoken to Marcus about it and she said no as he needs to focus on Ruth or the time being. We chatted for quite a while longer until Adanna's mobile went off and it was Marcus wondering where she was also Ruth hadn't come home and it was eight o'clock and he was worried. Adanna left and I told her to let me know as soon as Ruth got home.

There had been no news from Adanna being home and Jonah didn't get in until eleven o'clock, so much for only being out an hour. He hadn't seen Ruth since earlier at school so didn't know where she was. I found out the next day that she stayed at Mama's house with Joe as I saw her first thing and asked her. I told Adanna and Marcus she had been at Joe's which neither of them were happy about.

I knew that when I had the twins, I would always make them feel loved and wanted. I know Marcus never meant to hurt Ruth but he still did and I never want to do that to my babies.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Cesca

I woke up thinking when will this drama end? It had been a week since the meeting at school. Ruth still hadn't gone home and Jonah found out she is staying with Joe. There was going to be a meeting at school as mediation and I was going so I'm really looking forward to it. I'm going on maternity leave soon as it won't be long until the babies are born, I can't wait!

Jonah and I drove in school really not looking forward to the day. We were in very early for once so no one was around. Jonah and I walked to my classroom and I got on with organizing myself for the day and Jonah was texting someone on his phone. I thought how nice for him to relax but I knew he was just as worried about Ruth as I am. Adanna appeared in the doorway ten minutes later and said 'I need to speak to you about something Cesca.' She noticed Jonah at this point and said 'Don't worry I'll speak to you later.' Jonah and I shared a confused look. Pretty soon, it was time for the meeting which I really wasn't looking forward to. Jonah and I shared a kiss before he went to meet his friends and I walked up to Karen's office.

The door was open so I walked in as I was the first to get there and Karen smiled at me and said 'This shall be a long meeting!' I nodded my head. Everyone slowly came in with Ruth arriving last. Adanna didn't attend though, I asked where she was and didn't get a response from Marcus. We started the meeting but Karen asking where Ruth was living which didn't get a response. Karen then said 'Ruth you have to speak also I know where you are currently living but I wanted you to confirm it. None of us are happy you are staying at your boyfriend's house especially when there is no adult there at the moment.' Ruth rolled her eyes then inquired 'So how do you know for sure that I'm staying at Joe's?' Karen continued and said 'I was informed by Cesca, though that has nothing to do with it.' Ruth cut Karen off then and said 'How did you know?' I replied 'Jonah told me as Joe mentioned something, which gave away you were staying with him, when they went out to the pub.' Ruth just sat there not happy so I decided to say something 'You can't carry on like this Ruth! I know you aren't happy but right now you are causing unhappiness for everyone around you, which I don't think was ever your intention. You're hurting your Dad as you won't come home and won't tell him what is hurting you. You're hurting Jonah as you really upset him the other day when he was only trying to help. You know you're hurting Adanna as I know that you heard what she said to me when she didn't realise you were there. I think I have made my point but you are hurting everyone!' She just sat there staring at me in disbelief and said 'What do you want me to do?' I said 'You need to tell your Dad what your problem with everything is, go back home and apologise to everyone.' Ruth nodded her head and said in a small voice 'Fine.'

Karen said that the meeting seemed to be over for now so we all left after Ruth promised to return home that evening. I walked to my classroom to find Adanna sitting there with tears flowing down her cheeks. I went over and gave her a hug and asked her what was wrong. She told me that her and Marcus had been constantly arguing over Ruth and Marcus ended things last night. I couldn't believe it as I didn't think Marcus was like it. Adanna was saying she didn't know if she could be a single parent as she was already scared about becoming a parent I didn't know what to say then the bell went and she quickly hurried up. The day dragged on so much. Then lunchtime arrived.

I went up to the staffroom to see Adanna. I got up to the staffroom and everyone but Adanna was in there. Karen told me that Adanna had gone home as she wasn't well, so I texted her to see if she was okay but received no response. Marcus spent the whole of lunchtime looking rather unhappy and didn't talk to anyone. I had Jonah's class last, they were all noisy today but I didn't really care for once as long as they did some work. Though Ruth remained quiet and stared into the distance for most of the lesson, I left her to it. At the end of the lesson both Jonah and Ruth hung back, Ruth spoke first and said she had told her Dad everything and he said not to worry about it as him and Adanna were finished anyway and Ruth said she never meant to split them up and didn't know what to do. Jonah sat there stunned as it was new news to him and I told Ruth I didn't know what to do. Ruth said goodbye and left then Jonah and I decided to go home. I texted Adanna to ask her round for dinner and she texted back to say yes she would come round. She turned up twenty minutes later and we talked for an hour. Then someone knocked on the door which Jonah went to answer as he had been sitting in the kitchen cooking and doing his homework. I didn't listen to who it was until Jonah appeared and said that it was Marcus and Ruth and he didn't know whether to let them in. Adanna said she would leave then but I tried to stop her but she said she had to leave. She walked out into the hall and straight out without another word. Marcus didn't say anything but Ruth followed her out of the door. I said to Marcus 'Hello, what can we help you with?' Marcus replied that Ruth had come to apologise and I said she didn't need to apologise to me but she did need to apologise to Marcus. I walked outside then to find Adanna listening to Ruth apologizing when Ruth finished, Adanna said she accepted her apology but it didn't matter anymore. She then walked off, Ruth and I stood there not knowing what to do and both of us wanting to fix it. We eventually walked inside and Ruth apologised to Jonah for what he said. They left shortly after that.

Thank God, tomorrow was my last day at Waterloo Road before I went on maternity leave. I woke up late the next morning and got ready for school. Then Jonah drove us both to school. I walked up to the staffroom for some coffee and found an unbearable tension as only Marcus and Adanna were in there. I went and got a coffee and sat down. Adanna asked me how I was and I said I was fine and asked her if she fancied going shopping later as I wanted to pick out a few little bits for the twins. She said yes as it sounded like fun and I mentioned Ruth was coming as well and she just nodded her head.

I left not too long after that as I could not stand the tension. The day was very average and I saw Jonah as I had his class. Then in the middle of Period 4 when I was teaching the Year 8's there was a loud explosion and then the fire alarm went off. We all hurried out as smoke was quickly filling the corridor. We eventually got outside and everyone was lining up and taking a register of their forms. Everyone in my form was there. I looked around and noticed that Jonah wasn't with his form group, most of them were missing which included Joe, Ruth, Jess, Vicki and Ronan. I knew Jonah had Adanna teaching him this period and she wasn't there either. I spoke to Karen who said that all of the English corridor was engulfed in flames and no one could get out. I was so scared then knowing that my husband, my brother, my sister (Ruth) and my best friend were stuck in there also Tom and Grantley were in there and were good friends. I couldn't believe it, Marcus looked just as scared as I felt. I felt a jolt of sharp pain in my stomach then.

Jonah

We were stuck and couldn't get out, there was no way of escape from this fiery hell. All I could think of was Cesca and the twins, how I would never get to see them or even meet my children. I was jolted out of my thoughts when Adanna collapsed. I didn't know what to do as I knew she was pregnant, I shouted at Joe and Ronan we had to do something quickly. I whipped my phone out of my pocket and pressed green after I found Dad's name. 'Jonah, are you ok? Are you able to get out at all? I responded 'I'm fine Dad. Adanna has collapsed and I'm extremely worried about her and the baby, there doesn't seem to be a way out except jumping out of the windows which we will have to smash.' Dad said 'I will let the fire brigade know…' We got cut off then as my phone died. I didn't know what to do now, hopefully the fire brigade would be able to help everyone nut the flames were getting furiously close, rather quickly. All my thoughts were of Cesca and how much I loved her. Ronan declared then that the only route out was for us to jump out of the window. He went over to one of the windows and smashed it and Joe along with me went to help. Ruth sat with Adanna trying to make sure she was ok as she could be.

Cesca

I stood outside with Marcus waiting for news on the people we loved. I kept having a jolt of sharp pain every few minutes. Marcus got me to an ambulance where there were paramedics who said I was going into premature labour so put me into an ambulance to get me to hospital. Marcus stood with me until it was time to go and just as we were about to leave I said 'Tell Jonah, I love him.' A tear trickled down my face when I said that and Marcus nodded his head. I couldn't believe this as I was going into labour on my own whilst Jonah was trapped in a burning building. I thought of everyone trapped in there and started crying. I got my phone out and I dialed my sister's number as I needed her there with me. 'Hello.' 'Maria, it's Cesca, there's been a fire at the school I got out so did chris but Joe, Jonah, Adanna, Ruth and many others are still stuck in there and I've gone into premature labour.' She was shocked into silence and she said 'I will meet you at the hospital Ces, I will be there for you.' She hung up then. All I could think about was Jonah.

Marcus

I stood there helpless as I watched as everyone I loved apart from Cesca and the twins were in the building which was engulfed in flames. I had told the fire brigade what Jonah had told me. My mind was alight with many thoughts such as I had been an idiot to end things with Adanna, what I would do if she or the baby didn't survive, how I had never told Jonah how proud I was of him, how I never told Ruth how much I loved her, hoping and praying that everyone survived including the twins. I had to do something but I didn't know what. I had a flash of inspiration to get the caretaker's ladder as it had been behind the canteen earlier. I got Rob to come and help me and we quickly ran around with it. I went up the ladder first and they were all standing there so scared. We got Adanna down the ladder first then Jess came out and she ran to get medical help. They all came out a few at a time. Jonah was the last out. Adanna was still unconscious and Ruth had smoke inhalation. The first thing Jonah said 'Cesca…?' I had to tell him then 'She's gone into premature labour and has gone to the hospital.' Jonah ran off towards his car then as he needed to get to Cesca. I didn't want to leave Adanna's side but Ruth wasn't well and was now unconscious. Joe came up to me then and said he would stay with Ruth and would let me know of anything. I stayed with Adanna praying that everything would be alright.

Joe

I was so scared as my girlfriend was unconscious and was really ill plus my sister had gone into premature labour so could lose the twins. I felt so helpless when all I could do was hold Ruth's hand and all I could do for Cesca is wait for news. I'd been at the hospital an hour with Ruth. I decided to get a coffee as it was going to be a long time until Ruth woke up by the looks of it. I roamed the corridors looking for the canteen when I saw Maria sitting on chairs. I walked over and startled her when I said 'Is Cesca alright?' She shook her head and said 'She is in theatre at the moment, they were talking about how the babies may not survive and Cesca might not either.' I was glued to this spot as I thought she would be fine and the babies would be fine. I walked away as I had to get back to Ruth. As I walked by the front desk I saw Ronan, Vicki and Jess stood there who all seemed fine but disheveled from our brush with death earlier in the day. Mrs Fisher spotted me and asked of any news and I said Cesca was in theatre and they were saying that her and the babies may not make it. She stood there shocked and I walked away to be at Ruth's side. Two hours later, Ruth had woken up and I was sitting with her and she asked about Cesca and Adanna but I didn't want to answer so I went to get her a drink while the doctors made sure she was ok. I walked over to Maria who I saw sitting in the same place but Mr Mead was there now. 'Hello.' I said to them, Maria looked up and said 'No news Joe, I'll let you know soon as. How's Ruth?' I replied 'She's been given the all clear and they'll discharge her in about an hour's time so we'll come and sit here.' Maria nodded her head before burying it in Mr Mead's chest. I walked to see Mr Kirby and let him know, he was sitting with Ms. Lawal. He looked up and said 'News?' I said 'Ruth is being discharged in an hour and is now fine and no news with Cesca.' Marcus looked at me and said 'The odds for Cesca aren't great, are they?' I nodded my head as I didn't want to tell him this as it would mean it was actually happening. I went back to Ruth with a cup of coffee for her. Not long after, the doctors let her go and we walked to the canteen to get some dinner as by this time it was five o'clock. I couldn't believe what had gone on today but Ruth was okay and I was praying for Cesca. At that point I decided to contact Dad to see if he could get me in touch with Mum. I pressed dial and he picked up and I said 'Hi it's Joseph. I nee to find Mama as it is urgent do you know where she is? Cesca is in labour and they're saying the odds aren't great.' Dad said 'I haven't seen your Mama since she went to England and I'm sure Francesca will be fine.' With that he hung up.

Jonah

I stood helplessly with Cesca as she experienced so much pain. I hated standing helplessly by. Cesca was losing lots of blood but they couldn't operate due to past complications in an operation. She screamed in pain for what seemed like days and months but must have been mere hours. I held Cesca's hand the whole time, the nurse said she thought it would be another two hours before Cesca was fully dilated. I didn't want to leave her side at all and I sat with her and kept telling her how much I love her and how amazing she is. I decided a while later that I better check how everyone else is so I rang Joe. 'Jonah, how's Cesca?' 'She's doing great, lost a lot of blood but I won't let anything happen to her. How's everyone else? Ruth? Adanna?' 'Ruth is fine and has been discharged and is sitting here with me but she's asleep. Maria was sitting with us but went to get some food with Chris ten minutes ago. Adanna is still unconscious and it isn't looking too great from what your Dad told me about an hour and a half ago. Everyone else who was brought to the hospital is fine.' 'Thanks for letting me know, try and reassure everyone Cesca is fine, bye.' Talking to Joe relieved me somewhat apart from to do with Adanna, I couldn't tell Cesca as it could affect her majorly so I told her everything was ok but she still asked about Adanna but I changed the subject and Cesca went along with it. She seemed a little more distant after that. Seemed we would be waiting a little longer for these babies and I sat and held Cesca's hand.

Marcus

I could do nothing but just sit here holding her hand. Adanna was unconscious and the doctors said her odds weren't great. The last conversation we had was so bad and I severely regret everything said and when I knew I was wrong I still didn't back down. Now I risked losing her forever and our baby, at that point the tears started flowing down my cheeks as even though we hadn't been together that long just over 7 and a half months, I couldn't imagine life without her. Karen had been in to see her so had Chris with Cesca's sister coming to see her on Cesca's behalf. I also had spoken to Joe who had informed me that Ruth was fine and being discharged. I felt bad about leaving Ruth especially after everything recently but I had to put Adanna and the baby first this time and Ruth had Joe so I couldn't leave Adanna on her own. I'm just sitting here waiting for something, anything. Just one scrap of news saying Adanna will be ok but they're still running tests. The tears keep flowing and I keep saying to Adanna how much I love her in the hope that she can hear me.

Joe

We're still sitting here in the corridor waiting for news and it is doing my head in. I know Cesca will be fine after speaking to Jonah as I trust him but I just want news already. I'm getting quite sick of Mr Mead's attempt at conversation with me as I don't like him purely for the fact he is my teacher and is dating my sister. Ruth just laughs at me when I ignore his attempt at conversation, I think it is the only thing keeping us all sane. I know Ruth is really upset as she caused so much trouble for her Dad and Ms. Lawal but she can't keep beating herself up for it. At this point, I said to Ruth 'I think we need to go home and get some sleep as there is obviously not going to be any news.' Everyone nodded in agreement and Ruth then said 'I don't want to stay at the house on my own and its ages away with no bus going anywhere near.' I said to her 'You can stay at my house, your Dad can't complain in these circumstances. Anyway there will be an adult there for once as Maria is around so it will be fine.' We left in Maria's car as Chris had left his at the school as Karen drove him. We pulled up outside the house and I let us all in and as soon as Maria saw the place she started to shout at me in Spanish about how bad it looked and I told her she lived here as well which shut her up. I walked up to my room then with Ruth not far behind, it was good she hadn't taken her clothes back to her house yet. I laid down on the bed and just prayed for my sister and Ruth prayed for Ms. Lawal as well.

Jonah

Cesca was finally ready to have the babies and was taken to the delivery room, I couldn't believe it. I stood there holding her hand, so proud of my wife at that point. Five minutes later, Cesca gave one final push and our daughter was born. She was gorgeous was my first thought when I saw her. She was swiftly taken off to be cleaned, checked and put in an incubator. Two minutes later, my son was born who looked just as gorgeous as his sister but he disappeared just as quickly as my daughter did. I gave Cesca a kiss as I was so proud of her, it was a joyous moment. They then said they had to give Cesca a blood transfusion so she was transferred too a different theatre. They told me to go home and get some sleep as Cesca wouldn't be awake until the morning after the transfusion. I was so happy then I remembered Adanna so instead of going straight home I went to find Adanna's room. I found it eventually to see Dad sitting there crying with Adanna looking lifeless. I spoke quietly which startled Dad as he hadn't noticed me and I told him how he was a grandfather now to twins. He smiled at me, a glimmer of hope showed in his eyes when he smiled now. I left to go home, I decided I wanted to tell Cesca' family and Ruth first. I drove to the Montoya's house and knocked on the door. I heard footsteps then the door opened and it was Joe with Ruth standing behind him and I said 'I have a son and a daughter! Ces is doing good as well, I am so happy right now!' Joe shook my hand and Ruth gave me a hug. I was so happy and went to go home then. I am so HAPPY!


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note – I don't know if anyone is still reading this, let me know if you are xx**

Chapter 15

Jonah

I woke up and wondered if everything had been a dream. But Cesca wasn't next to me so I knew it wasn't a dream. I have two children. I got dressed as quickly as I could and drove to the hospital. I walked up to the desk to find Cesca's room. I walked into her room and she was lying there so peacefully. I sat there staring at her for a few moments filled with love and joy. She began to stir and saw me staring at her and laughed at me sleepily. I leant in to give her a kiss and whispered in her ear 'I love you so much, Mrs Kirby.' The nurse came in a minutes after and said 'The twins are coming out of the incubators and should be allowed home today as they have done very well.' They were brought in in cots a few moments later, they looked so small just laying there. I said to Cesca 'What do you think we should call them?' Cesca replied 'What about Isabella Ruth Maria?' I smiled at her and said 'It's beautiful! I think we should call our little boy Henry Joseph Marcus, what do you think?' She grinned and said 'That's both of their names decided then.' I decided to take some photos as we both first held them. I could not have felt any happier then. Al the hell Ces and I had been through was worth it for this.

Marcus

I had sat here all night with Adanna with no news of her development. I was told a Doctor would come and speak to me at ten o'clock this morning. They had done lots of tests. There was nothing to do but wait. I sat there and prayed for the first time since I left home when I was 18. I had never been religious but my family had. It was weird but if it helped Adanna then I didn't care. Ten minutes later, someone appeared in the doorway but I didn't look up. Until I heard there voice 'Marcus will Adanna be ok?' It was Cesca. I looked up then and managed to say 'Thank God, you're alright, I've been so worried.' She smiled at me and said 'I'm a fighter and I'm fine, apparently I lost a little too much blood which was easily sorted. Will Adanna be ok? I need to know.' I turned and said truthfully 'I don't know and I don't think the doctors even know for sure.' Cesca sat down on the other side of Adanna and I asked her 'How are my grandchildren?' She smiled and said 'They are doing brilliantly and Jonah said that in about an hour he will bring them down here for you to meet them. Do you want to know their names?' I nodded my head 'Your granddaughter's name is Isabella Ruth Maria Kirby and your grandson's name is Henry Joseph Marcus Kirby.' A tear of happiness and joy rolled down my face at hearing their names then I thought of how Adanna should be able to hear this and not be in a coma. We both turned back to Adanna then.

Joseph

Yesterday had been hell but today was going to be good as I couldn't wait to meet my niece and nephew, Jonah had texted me a photo of them this morning and they are so adorable. Ruth and I decided to go to school as it would take our mind off things a bit. Breakfast was sufficiently awkward as Mr Mead was there and Maria insisted on driving us all to school as she didn't want me and Ruth to truant. We got out of the car and saw the damage to the building and Mrs Fisher came rushing over to us then. She spoke to Ruth first' Thank God you are okay I was so worried Ruth. How's Cesca and the babies? How's Adanna?' At that point I got out my phone to show Mrs Fisher the photo of Cesca, Jonah and the twins which she smiled at. Ruth then said 'There is no news on Adanna otherwise wwe would of heard.' Mrs Fisher nodded her head and ran off as she had a lot of things to sort. Mr Mead gave Maria a swift kiss and ran off after Mrs Fisher as he is her deputy. School was going to be fun today as they decided after yesterday as there weren't many classrooms to use, we could use the time to revise for upcoming exams, do homework and play ports all day. Ruth and I spent all day basking in the sun revising and doing homework. At about twelve o'clock I got a phone call and saw it was Cesca and answered 'Cesca is that you?' She said 'Yes of course it's me. Why have I not seen you yet this morning?' 'I'm at school Ces, I thought you'd have wanted me to go.' ' Well done, the school is actually opened though?' 'Yeah but we're sitting outside revising, doing homework or playing sports, it's actually quite fun.' 'Sounds like it, s when will I see you? After school?' 'Yeah, definitely and also tell your idiotic husband thanks for waking us up last night.' 'What happened?' Cesca asked with a laugh. 'Well at half one this morning, he decided to come and see us and woke Ruth and I up. I suppose he was so happy that he was a Dad and that you were fine. It's just I like my beauty sleep.' Cesca laughed again. 'Also I have told everyone you are fine and so are the twins, I showed Fisher the photo of the Kirby family.' Cesca then asked 'How did you get hold of that? Did Jonah send it to you?' 'Yeah he sent it to me this morning. Listen Ruth wants to know how Adanna is?' Cesca paused and said quietly 'No news but it doesn't look to good.' 'Ok I'll tell Ruth, we'll see you later.' 'Joe, one last thing, you told Dad what was going on?' 'Yeah, it was my last hope of trying to find where Mama is.' 'Ok, I was very surprised to find a message from him on my answerphone saying he hoped I would be ok and sending his love.' 'He said that? He was rather dismissive when I told him on the phone but he always acts like that.' 'Listen I better go as my daughter is crying, bye Joe.' I was glad Cesca was fin but I now had to tell Ruth that the odds fro Adanna were not great.

Cesca

I loved being a mother to Isabella and Henry, we hadn't told people their names yet as we wanted it to be a surprise for them. I was still very worried about Adanna but had to focus on the twins. I tried to forget most of yesterday, as it was too painful due to all of the events which occurred. Jonah was spending all day sorting the nursery as we were planning to do it later on when he had a holiday but Isabella and Henry decided to come early. Marcus had met them that morning and seemed so happy for those few precious moments of when he held his grandchildren. Jonah took lots of photos of those few precious moments. It was a shame Adanna missed out. I couldn't wait to see Joe and Ruth this evening as I know Joe was really worried about me and so was Ruth.

Marcus

I met my grandchildren this morning, they are so small and beautiful. I couldn't believe it, they had been such fighters throughout all of this. I am so proud of my grandchildren. I never thought I would be a grandfather so young but that doesn't matter. If only Adanna would wake up that would just be the icing on the cake. But all I can do is sit here and hope and pray her and the baby will be fine. I actually hate myself for how I treated Adanna these past few days. I was trying to mend things with my daughter and went completely the wrong way about it. At about four o'clock, someone lightly knocked on the door I looked up to see Ruth standing there. I got up to give her a hug and she whispered quietly 'How's Adanna?' I let go of her and sat down before saying quietly 'No change.' Ruth had brought a bouquet of flowers and put them in a vase for Adanna. I asked Ruth then 'Have you met the twins yet?' She shook her head 'I've been in school all day. I wanted to come here first to see Adanna before I went to see them.' I nodded my head and said 'So the school's open?' Ruth nodded her head 'Yes but everyone spent all day on the field or the classrooms which had no damage. There were no lessons all we did was do our homework, revise or play sports.' I nodded my head and Ruth then said 'I'm going to go, let me know of any change, love you Dad, bye.' I nodded my head and said 'Love you too Ruth, bye.'

Ruth

Adanna looked really ill when I saw her in the hospital and I felt really bad as I had caused so much trouble for her when she had been so nice to me. I spoke to Dad and left rather quickly as I felt so guilty. Joe stood there waiting for me and I walked over to him and he took me into his arms and I started to cry. We stood there for twenty minutes like that. Then Joe said 'Come on shall we go and see the twins.' I did as he said and we walked through the streets of Rochdale until we were outside Cesca's house. Joe knocked on the door and Jonah opened it and welcomed us in. I walked into the front room clutching onto Joe's hand, as I was still so upset after seeing Adanna. I then saw a Moses basket in the corner, which Cesca was standing over. I walked over to see two sleeping angels who looked so beautiful. Cesca then said 'Jonah and I would like you to meet Isabella Ruth Maria Kirby and Henry Joseph Marcus.' I gasped when she said Ruth as they had named her after me. I grinned then and Joe looked so happy as well. We all sat down and started talking when Cesca asked about the events of yesterday. Joe replied and said 'It was horrible. Being trapped was bad enough then we were trying to get out and Ms. Lawal collapsed and no one knew what to do. We all finally got out then Ruth collapsed so I ended up going to the hospital. I felt really bad for Marcus as he had to make hard choices yesterday as he had to stay when he knew he should of gone with you to the hospital, then he had to choose who he stayed with Ruth or Adanna but I told him that I would make sure Ruth was ok. It all seems like a bad dream now especially in the hospital. As I sat there with Ruth waiting for hours for her to wake up, then walking to the maternity ward to see if there was any news and then going to check on Ms. Lawal on your's and Ruth's behalf. Then dealing with Fisher who wanted to know what was going on. It was just horrible.' We all sat there in silence processing it. Jonah then said 'Shall we change the subject?' Everyone nodded their head and Joe decided to speak 'Yeah, I've decided I really don't like Mead.' Cesca rolled her eyes and said 'Do I need to ask why?' You can guess the main reason but yesterday he really got on my nerves.' I cut him off then and said 'Well you were acting like a total idiot towards him. He was only trying to start a conversation.' Joe said 'I still don't like him and I wasn't in the mood for a conversation.' Cesca just laughed at us and said 'Give Chris a chance, he is ok. I don't think he'll hurt Maria.' We chatted for hours and Joe and I got to hold the twins. Jonah took so many photos, I wished Dad and Adanna could have been there. Joe and I left after a few hours, though Cesca did question where I was staying as she didn't think I would stay in the big farmhouse on my own. I told her I was staying at Joe's which she wasn't happy about but didn't comment on as she knew that I had nowhere else to stay at the moment. I couldn't wait to go to sleep, I didn't sleep much last night due to being so worried about everything and I now had a headache.

Marcus

I was sitting up at the hospital with still no news on Adanna, I sat there helplessly not being able to do anything. I decided I need to go home and get changed and have a shower as I had been here since yesterday. I walked out of the hospital and realised I had no car so walked to the school in the pouring rain to pick it up. I saw Karen getting into her car and she didn't notice me. I was glad of that as I didn't fancy being questioned on everything. I got in the car and I drove home to find an empty house just as I had left it. It was obvious Ruth hadn't been back here. I had left the house in a right state as I was so angry, I picked up a photo frame off the floor to show a photo of Adanna and I which I had thrown on the floor as I was so angry. I regretted everything so much now. After I had a shower and had something to eat, I thought I would go and see Ruth as I was guessing she was at Joe's. I looked at the clock, it was gone nine o'clock, I didn't realise it was so late. I drove slowly through the streets until I found Joe's house, I had only dropped Ruth off here once before. I rang the doorbell and Joe answered it, he seemed surprised to see me. He asked 'any news?' I said 'No, I came to check if Ruth is ok.' He said 'She's asleep as she had a bad headache so went to sleep about an hour ago.' I said 'Okay, can you make sure she is okay and told her I came to see her?' He nodded his head and I walked back to my car. I drove back to the hospital and sat down next to Adanna, there had been no change in my absence. I sat back in my seat and fell asleep.

Nurse

I walked into my coma patient's room to check all of her vitals. Her boyfriend, I'm guessing, had been there the whole time and had left for an hour to go home not to long ago. He had fallen asleep in the chair, I felt bad for him as I knew how hard it was as he could wait for a long time for her to wake up if she ever did. Then I noticed her hand move, I quickly called in a doctor and her boyfriend woke up. The doctor was checking whether she was waking up or if it was just a hand spasm.

Adanna

I didn't know where I was, I didn't recognize these two people and then I saw Marcus looking so scared. I opened my eyes slowly and took in my surroundings trying to work out where I was, I realised I was in a hospital. The last place I remember being was teaching in my classroom then the fire alarm going off. The doctor said her vitals are good and she seems to be doing well. They were talking about me as if I wasn't there which I really didn't like. Then the doctor and nurse left and I asked Marcus 'What happened?' He replied 'There was a fire and you were trapped in the building and collapsed due to smoke inhalation. Which lead to you going into a coma.' 'When did all of this happen?' 'It happened two days ago now as it is the early morning.' 'And you sat here with me the whole time?' Marcus nodded his head 'I chose to stay with you as Ruth had to be brought in as well.' 'Is she ok?' I asked very alarmed that Ruth collapsed. 'She's fine now, she's more worried about you now.' I sat there thinking, I could remember something after the bell, Ruth screaming that was it. I then asked 'How did we get out?' Marcus didn't answer me. I sat there waiting for a reply and then Marcus changed the subject 'So how are you feeling?' 'I'm feeling fine, I just want some answers. But you obviously don't want to say so I'll ask Cesca when she comes in.' 'She's had the twins already.' 'I was shocked and surprised as they were over a month premature 'How are they doing?' 'They're fighters and have done really well. I'm so proud of them.' He showed me a photo of them. 'So I've missed a lot then?' 'You could say that.'

We carried on talking for a couple of more hours until Marcus fell asleep. I fell asleep as well then I was woken at about seven o'clock by a nurse who said that she had to check my vitals. Marcus was still asleep which I laughed at. I sat there then a few minutes later, I saw a familiar face at the door. Ruth entered the room and was so surprised to see me awake. 'You're awake!' 'Yes' I laughed at Ruth stating the obvious. 'what are you doing here?' I asked her. 'I came to see if you had woken up and were ok and to see why Dad turned up at Joe's last night.' 'He told me he was seeing if you were alright as he said he hadn't actually spoken to you and thanks for coming to see me. I wanted to ask something as your Dad wouldn't tell me, how did everyone get out?' Ruth laughed 'I thought he would of told you. But anyway, Jonah rang him and told him there was no escape apart from out of the window and told him how you had collapsed. Dad tried to get the fire brigade there straight away but they were trying their best. Then he remembered about seeing a ladder around the back of the canteen which he went and got with the caretaker and they got everyone out of the English corridor. I don't remember much after getting out of the building as I collapsed.' I listened and tried to process it all and said 'Everyone's alright now though?' Ruth said 'You were the one who was the most hurt and now you're ok so don't worry about anyone else. Everyone was worried about Cesca as she lost so much blood but she is fine now and is home.' I asked Ruth 'Can you let her know as Marcus didn't want to call people at 3 this morning.' Ruth smiled at me 'You may have noticed my phone was in my hand and I already told her by text and some other people who were also worried.' I laughed at her as she was so secretive sometimes. Ruth then said 'I better go as I have school and don't want to be told off for being late.' I was so surprised when she said this 'It's open?' 'Yeah, people are using the classrooms which have no damage and most people spent yesterday on the field.' Ruth said bye then and left.

I sat there thinking about how Marcus had saved me and had stayed with me the whole time. Even after everything that happened, I still loved him so much. Marcus got a text then and I could see on the phone that it was a text from Ruth which intrigued me so I read it. 'Hi Dad, just been up the hospital but you were asleep and I spoke to Adanna who seems to be doing well. I went to the house yesterday, do you want me to clear everything up as everything is smashed? I will speak to you later as I am at school all day xxx' I was confused as to why everything in the house was smashed up so I put the phone down and thought I would ask Marcus when he woke up. He woke up twenty minutes later and asked if I was ok and I said yes and told him he had a text. He read the message and said 'So you spoke to Ruth and already read my message?' I laughed and said 'Yes, it was good to see her as she filled me in on what happened when you wouldn't. Why didn't you tell me that it was you who saved everyone? Also why is the house smashed up?' Marcus looked at his shoes and said 'it didn't matter about who got you out of the building. Also after you left, I smashed everything in the living room up as I was so angry at myself about everything.' I said to him then 'Everything is fine now so all of that is forgotten. I love you, Marcus.' 'I love you too.'


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Cesca

Adanna had woken up yesterday, I couldn't believe it when I read Ruth's text yesterday. I couldn't go and see her at the moment. But she was coming out today and Marcus texted me to say the first place she would come was to see the twins. I couldn't wait to see her. Marcus said they would be here about four o'clock and Ruth was meeting them here after school. Pretty soon, there was a knock on the door and there stood Adanna looking really well with Marcus standing behind her. I welcomed them both in and introduced Adanna to my two babies, Isabella and Henry. It was weird to think she's going to be their step-grandmother as she is only a few years older than me. We all sat down for a chat then, all of us were wondering where Ruth was as she was meant to be joining us. Eventually, she turned up from school in a bad mood which soon changed when she saw Isabella and Henry. She sat down and Jonah got everyone coffee then. Adanna asked Ruth how the school was and Ruth rolled her eyes and said 'Same old Waterloo Road, you know how it is.' Adanna laughed then. Ruth then said 'I need to tell you something Jonah, I spoke to Mum earlier. I told her Cesca had the twins. She told me…' Ruth stopped there not wanting to carry on, I think we all knew what had been said but wanted to make sure. Jonah said 'What did she say?' I could hear the anger raising in his voice. Ruth looked at her feet and said 'She wants nothing to do with Isabella and Henry or with you. I'm sorry.' Jonah then asked 'Did she say anything else?' Ruth nodded her head and paused for a few seconds before she said 'She is livid with Dad about supporting you as he had the same view as her a few months ago.' Dad shook his head and said 'She didn't have to drag you into it Ruth. I already knew what she thought as she has made her opinions very vocal. When I spoke to her a few weeks ago, I told her to keep her opinions to herself especially around Ruth. But she didn't listen yet again.' Adanna cut in there 'When did you speak to Hannah?' Marcus calmly replied 'I spoke to her a few weeks ago about Ruth's living arrangement as we are meant to have joint custody which isn't really working out at the moment. She started talking about her opinion on everything and we got into another argument. I told her to keep her opinions to herself as none of us agreed with her.' We all sat there for a moment processing everything Marcus, Ruth, Jonah and Adanna were angry and I didn't know how I felt. Jonah then said 'Shall we change the subject as I don't want to talk about my mother anymore!' We sat there in silence and then started talking about the most random things. About an hour later, Ruth remembered something 'oh Dad, can I go to Spain with Joe during the holidays?' Marcus looked like he was about to kill and said 'Definitely NO!' Ruth tried to persuade him then 'Maria and Mead are going as well. Plus he's going to see his family. So why can't I go?' I butted in there 'Since when are my family planning to go back to Spain? Why have I not been told of these plans?' Ruth looked around then and then said 'We thought you wouldn't really care as you don't get on with your family members out there. We only decided like yesterday to go away.' I thought about it for a few seconds and said 'Well my family were wrong as Jonah and I have been discussing going to Spain in the next school holidays. Marcus, if you were worried about supervision Jonah and I would be there.' Marcus paused for thought there but Ruth said something first 'His problem isn't about supervision at all, he doesn't want to accept I am growing up!' Marcus then said 'Adanna and I were talking about going on holiday as well so maybe Spain would be a good idea.' Ruth just shook her head in disbelief and muttered 'For God's sake!' They left about half an hour later after we sorted everything out, Ruth was really not happy with everything. I didn't really blame her as I would of killed my parents had they done that to me but I could see the side of the parent now so I understood.

Two hours later Jonah and I were laying on the sofa chatting by ourselves about Spain, it looked like it would be a good time. Suddenly, the doorbell went and we both went to get it as we weren't expecting anyone. Jonah opened the door to see Ruth standing there with a smirk and a box labelled 'Jonah's stuff' Jonah then asked 'What's this then?' Ruth replied 'Oh we were clearing out your room and this was some of the stuff we thought you might want.' Ruth started laughing then and Jonah then said 'What is so funny?' Ruth simply replied 'Your diary.' She then quickly dropped the box and ran whilst Jonah shouted 'I hate you!' Ruth turned around then and stuck her tongue out and said 'Cesca, you should definitely read it!' Jonah shook his head then. I picked the diary up from out of the box, Jonah tried to stop me but I wanted to read it. I ran into the living room with it whilst Jonah picked up his stuff. I sat down on the sofa and started to read it. The first page was his first day at Waterloo Road I guessed from the date and it said 'Today was terrible and brilliant at the same time. I loved the freedom the school gave me and I started to make friends. I noticed this woman who is so sexy but she's my Spanish teacher. I really like her and she's a good teacher. She made us all an omelette, she's not such a good cook but no one wanted to tell her that. All the boys in the school like her. Enough of wittering about Miss Montoya as I shouldn't like her in that way, as she is my teacher. I made quite a few friends today. But things became terrible as Ruth was being idiotic all day. I knew she didn't want to be there but after an argument with me and fight with Sam Kelly, she ran away. Dad hadn't told us he was intending on selling the house and Ruth had gone to the house to find no one there. It was the most terrible hours of my life, as I knew I was partially to blame. All the teachers came to help look for her, we sat for hours waiting for news. Then they were about to give up when Miss Montoya and Mr Clarkson found her, I was so happy to have Ruth back. I went to get a cup of coffee whilst the paramedics checked Ruth was ok. All of the teachers were standing there drinking coffee and Miss Montoya came to check if I was ok and I thanked her for helping to find Ruth. She looked so beautiful then even though she was all wrapped up in a big coat. I can't wait for tomorrow as I get to see her.' I looked up with a smile on my face, Jonah was sitting opposite me watching to see my reaction. He then said 'So you're laughing at me as well then!' I smiled then and got up to sit on his lap and said 'No, I'm not. I thought it was so sweet.' I kissed him then and we both sat there smiling at each other. Jonah then cheekily said 'So am I allowed to read your diary then?' I thought about it and said 'If you really want to, it is rather dull and in Spanish.' Jonah ran upstairs to get it and ran downstairs and started tickling me and said 'you little liar, it's in English!' We both sat there laughing together for a while. I put the diary down and was happy laying there in Jonah's arms for a little while. We just sat there until Henry started crying which set Isabella off as well. Finally, they went back to sleep and I was so tired then that I went to bed. Jonah had school tomorrow and I was going to miss having him around in the day but I would be going back to work soon enough as we need the money. I would miss the twins in the day but we need to survive somehow. I curled up in a ball in Jonah's arms and fell asleep.

I got up to say bye to Jonah and feed and sort out the twins. I didn't tell Jonah but I had told Adanna and Karen I was coming in today to show everyone the twins and make sure all of my classes were sorted. As soon as Jonah left, I got ready to go in and got the twins ready to see everyone. I drove the familiar route to school, there was still fire damage on the buildings and there were no children milling around like usual as they were all in lessons. I drove to my usual parking space to find Jonah's car there, what a cheek! I found another one closer to the entrance anyway. I got out and looked around which brought back so many memories. I blocked out a few of them as I didn't want to think about it. I was walking in and found Karen and Adanna waiting there for me. Both of them standing there with big smiles on their faces, it was the first time Karen had seen the twins. The twins were both asleep and looked so cute and Karen said 'Aww they are so cute, Isabella really looks like you Cesca and Henry looks like his Dad.' We walked up to Karen's office then and they helped me get the buggy up the stairs, we all sat down and had a cup of coffee. We all sat there chatting, it was weird as a few months ago Karen hated my guts. I don't know what changed her's, Adanna's or Marcus's minds. We then started to talk about Spain and Adanna said 'Marcus booked everyone's tickets last night, Joe really isn't happy about everything.' I said 'I'm sure Joe isn't!' Karen then said 'Shall we go and check on your Spanish class as you mentioning Joe reminded me.

We walked to my classroom, it felt really different this time as I ha the twins with me. We got there and to all of our confusion Joe was standing at the front with tenses up on the board like he was teaching. Karen entered first and said 'What is going on here?' I followed closely which everyone was surprised at as no one expected to see me and Adanna was just behind me. Joe stood at the front bold as brass and said 'I'm teaching as they just left us cover work.' Karen said 'Well you should get on with the work and not be clowning around, Mr Montoya!' Joe then said 'But I'm not, I can teach this stuff. Spanish is my first language, I thought I could help everyone as it is better than doing exercises in books which are boring.' Karen considered this for a moment and said 'Then carry on teaching Joseph, we shall observe.' Joe then did as he was told, I sat there and watched as he taught. I knew as he watched that he a gift of being a good teacher as everyone was engaged and he seemed to help them understand completely. Five minutes before then end, he had finished and the three of us sat there amazed. Karen then said 'Well done Joseph, you obviously have a talent for teaching and you are fluent in the language. So here's the deal until Mrs Kirby's return, you can carry on teaching but you have a member of staff to supervise. Are you ok with that?' Joe nodded his head 'I only did this to help everyone else.' Karen then said 'Well Done for thinking of the others Joe, maybe this could be a career path for you to follow as a teacher.' Joe looked at her like she was crazy and said 'But that would mean more studying.' Karen laughed at him and said 'I thought you were aiming for university Joseph.' He looked kind of nervous then and said 'Not really, I don't want to go to university.' Karen and me were both very surprised then and Karen asked why and he replied 'I want to be happy in my life and studying has never made me happy. My brother never went to university and is very happy with his life. I want to travel around the world and learn different trades.' Karen then said 'But you won't be able to get a proper job with a degree and why waste such talent at teaching and you are so intelligent, do not waste it!' Joe shrugged his shoulders and said he would think about it, which meant he wanted her to be quiet. Karen, Adanna and I left then and just as I was pushing the buggy away, Jonah appeared in the doorway and asked 'What are you doing here? I was really surprised to see you.' I then said 'I said to Karen and Adanna I would be in today to check on all of my classes. I'm coming back next week anyway so I needed to sort that as well.' Jonah stood there and listened and was about to say something but Joe and Ronan came out and Ronan said 'Well Joe pulled that off well, you coming out for lunch with us as it is home study this afternoon.' Jonah said to Ronan ' Nah mate, I'll go home with Cesca. Laters.' Ruth followed with Vicki and Jess a minute later and they started cooing over the twins. They left after a few minutes as Ruth and Vicki wanted to see their boyfriends. As soon as they left I said to Jonah 'You don't need to stay with me, go have fun with your friends.' H e shook his head and said 'I already was missing you and planning on coming home after this lesson.' We shared a quick kiss then and then I said 'I have to speak with Karen for twenty minutes, do you want to take Isabella and Henry home and I'll meet you there?' Jonah nodded his head and walked off with the twins. I hurried off to the office as I wanted to get home. Karen was sitting in her office and we talked for ten minutes and decided I would come back the next Monday. I then left school as I was missing the twins and Jonah, I was so happy to go home to peace and quiet as Jonah had settled them both and got them asleep. I sat down next to him on the sofa, glad for a moment's peace as it felt like at the moment there was never much peace and quiet.

I decided I was going to read another part of Jonah's diary so I got up to get it and he saw what I picked up and said 'Are you seriously going to read it?' I laughed and said yes. Then Jonah said 'Before you get engrossed with reading, I just wanted to tell you we got an invite to a party Friday night so I've asked Dad to babysit.' I looked up then and said 'Who's party is it?' Jonah said 'It's Bex's birthday party.' I thought about it and nodded my head and then said 'I'll need to get a new outfit.' Jonah rolled his eyes and we both laughed. I went back to reading Jonah's diary. It was the last day of our first term on the fundraiser. It said 'It has been a good and bad day as we had the fundraiser. I had a lot of fun at the fundraiser but it turns out Budgen has taught us the wrong syllabus! It means a hell of a lot more work, there's my holidays gone. It was Dad's last day today so he had a farewell party. The doorbell went when I was just getting myself a sandwich but I was only standing there in my jeans as I couldn't find a shirt and opened the front door to see Ms. Montoya along with Mr Clarkson and Josh standing behind them. They all laughed when they saw me and Ms. Montoya said 'You obviously weren't expecting us this early!' I stood there embarrassed and showed them into the front room. Josh followed and then said to me 'Brought FIFA, thought it might make this shindig bearable.' I laughed and said 'Definitely make it bearable! It will also keep Ruth away as she hates video games!' Josh laughed and said 'You got an Xbox upstairs then?' I shook my head and said 'We have to persuade Dad to move the TV and Xbox as I don't have a tv in my room.' Ms. Montoya then said 'Why don't you put it in here as Mr Clarkson keeps telling me how good he is at FIFA and I don't believe him.' I did as I was told and then handed Ms. Montoya the controller. I then darted upstairs to get myself a shirt. When I got downstairs, Dad was laughing at Mr Clarkson getting beaten by Ms. Montoya on FIFA. I sat down and watched as Mr Clarkson paid up on the bet and Ms. Montoya laughed at him. I asked 'How do you know how to play FIFA?' She looked up and smiled which made her look even more beautiful and said 'I have two brothers so I grew up playing it, Joe must be the same age as you and he was obsessed with it.' Mr Clarkson shook his head and asked my Dad for a beer. Josh and I started playing then as they all went to sit in the garden. I went to get us both a beer thinking that they were all outside, more people had arrived. I picked one up and a familiar voice said 'I think you are too young to drink that and your Dad won't be happy to find you drinking.' I turned around to see Ms. Montoya standing there with a slight smile on her face. I said cheekily 'What he doesn't know won't hurt him.' She laughed and said 'Fair enough, I didn't see anything here.' I said thank you and walked out. I heard a slight laugh but didn't turn around as I felt slightly embarrassed. Josh had worked out that I liked Ms. Montoya and teased me about it all evening and I tried to reason with him that most boys in the school liked her. Everyone left pretty soon after that though Ms. Montoya was one of the last to leave as Dad offered to drive her home. So she helped clear up and at one point our hands brushed and I tired not to gasp as at the electricity between us. She smiled at me then and carried on with what she was doing, she obviously doesn't feel the same way which I should have realised a long time ago. I decided I needed a new distraction then as Jess hadn't worked after everything.'

I laughed at everything as that was the night I started to have feelings for Jonah and felt the electricity when our hands brushed. Jonah looked up from his essay then with a questioning look on his face and said 'What did you just read?' I replied 'The last day of the first term and your Dad's farewell party.' Jonah shook his head and laughed and said 'I got so embarrassed that evening.' I said to him ' I gathered that from what you said and you were bright red all evening. I knew you were really embarrassed to see us all standing there on your doorstep when you had no shirt on and weren't happy when we all started laughing at your embarrassment.' He said 'Thanks for bringing all that up!' I said cheekily 'Your welcome! Anyway there was something else I read which really caught my eye and that was you felt electricity when our hands brushed as well.' He looked at me then and said 'I wondered if you felt it that evening.' We both laughed at the memory. I couldn't of imagined then that I would be so happy with Jonah as my husband and we have two amazing children. I walked over and sat next to him then and we sat there holding each other until we fell asleep. We were awoken by the twins at 5am the next morning. Jonah left for school a few hours. The week seemed to blur past after that. It was Friday and Jonah and I were going to Bex's party in the evening. Marcus and Adanna are going to babysit, I was looking forward to it.

We both got ready and I had settled the twins for the evening and Marcus and Adanna had turned up to babysit. We left the house in a happy mood and walked to the Fishers' house where Bex was having a small gathering. We got there and could here chattering inside and Jonah knocked on the door and Bex came and let us in. Everyone was sitting there with beers talking when we walked in. All of the Waterloo Road lot seemed to be there including Finn, Josh, Lauren and Amy. Amy and Lauren glanced at each other when they noticed us with small smiles. I sat down and Jonah got himself a beer and me a lemonade as I wasn't drinking. Bex sat down with a beer and said 'What were we discussing before being so rudely interrupted?' I laughed at this. Jess said 'Stepmothers, I can't believe Dad and Maria are getting married.' Ruth says 'I know what you mean.' I stopped them there and said 'Before you start bitching about your step mothers, I would like to point out Adanna is my best friend and Maria is a close friend.' They both sat there and Jess said 'I don't care, she knows I don't like her.' Everyone laughed then and carried on talking. We were talking about the first term of last year at Waterloo Road. I then said to Josh 'Do you remember Marcus's farewell party?' He nodded his head and started laughing and everyone suddenly looked confused. Ruth then asked 'What happened that I missed as I spent most of the party in my room.' I said 'Your brother spent the whole of the evening embarrassed for various reasons, it was very funny.' Jonah muttered 'thank you for that'. Josh said 'God, you don't know how embarrassed he was that evening.' I laughed and said 'Yes, I do. I read his diary and was laughing so much at the memory of everything.' Josh said 'I don't think Dad ever got over by how much you thrashed him on FIFA! It was hilarious! It was also funny how you told Jonah off for getting us a couple of beers, he was mortified as it showed how young he was.' We both laughed and Jonah said 'Thanks for bringing that up!' We all sat and chatted for five minutes until Ruth's phone went off and everyone looked at her as she didn't look to happy at who was calling her. She picked up and put it on loud speaker so everyone could hear, I didn't know why. 'Hello' Ruth said icily. I heard a voice say 'Hello darling, have you been avoiding me?' 'how did you guess Mother?' I knew then it was Hannah. She said 'Why have you been avoiding my calls? Also I know you saw me in Old Trafford Centre yesterday.' ' Well it might be something to do with the fact that you are a bitch.' 'That is out of order Ruth!' 'It bloody well isn't!' 'So I'm a bitch for not being happy that my 17 year old son is married to his Spanish teacher! Ruth if you were a parent you would understand!' 'If you saw how happy Cesca makes Jonah then you wouldn't care about how they met or the age gap!' This was met with silence then Ruth said to her mother 'Don't bother contacting me again until you can get over the fact that I support Jonah and Cesca. Goodbye!' She hung up and I sat there in shock. Someone said 'That was really blunt.' Ruth retorted 'If you knew my mother you would understand why I spoke to her like that!' She got up to get herself a beer then and took a long swig then sat down. Someone turned on the music then and everyone got up to dance. I danced with Ruth and Bex, I didn't see Jonah at all after that. He left without telling me and I walked home by myself half an hour after he left. I got back to a house filled with silence as Marcus and Adanna had left when Jonah got back. I found him sitting on the sofa with his head in his hands. I went and sat with him and gave him a hug, we sat there for a while. He turned to me and said 'I love you'. I whispered back to him 'I love you too, me and you to the end of the world.' We fell asleep in each other's arms not long after that.


End file.
